Legendary Mischief
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: Loki has a knack for causing trouble, and he's always expected to fix it. This is mostly about the consequences of his mischief. Not in chronological order. Loki/Sigyn romance, and occasional brotherly fluff. Part 1 of my 'Path to Redemption' series. Once I finish it, I'll post it in chronological order on deviantART
1. My Lips Are Sealed

**A/N: Okay, this was supposed to be part of my story, Parole on Midgard, but I decided to post it separately. This one dips into the mythology, and may become a series of one-shots about various incidents centered around Loki. In this one, he's the equivalent of approximately 18 years old. Enjoy!**

It was dark and cold. His father still hadn't come for him. He wondered when he would be allowed out of this cell. The sound of keys jangling against the lock snapped him out of his reverie. He sat forward, straining against the chains, desperate for a glimpse of the dim torchlight. What he saw instead were the stern glares of the gnomes that had taken him captive. His heart sank. Why was it that every time he tried to get himself out of trouble, he always made it worse? He watched as the guard wordlessly unlocked the shackles on his wrists. Then with rough hands, they dragged him down the hall to a chamber that he'd only seen once. A cold sense of dread settled over his heart like a pall. The All-father wouldn't be coming for him. Not this time. And Thor wouldn't be there either. His captors made him sit down. The arm rests on the chair had restraints on them, as did the legs. The gnome snapped them around Loki's wrists and ankles. Loki did his best to show no reaction, but he knew what was coming next. "Why did I ever cut Sif's hair? If I'd known what would come of it, I swear I'd never have made that first cut!" he thought to himself, panic rising from the pit of his stomach. The captain of the guard held the axe ready in his hand. Loki's mind spun, trying to come up with a way out of this one. The blade was only inches from his neck.

"Wait!" Loki shouted. The executioner stopped mid-stroke.

"What now?" he asked in his guttural voice. Loki swallowed, his Adam's-apple bumping the edge of the axe.

"You have claim on my head, but not the rest of my body."

"So, once you're dead, you won't know the difference." The guard raised the axe again. Loki glared at him.

"A deal is a deal. You asked for my head. Fair enough. But in taking off my head, you harm my neck. That was not part of our bargain." Loki waited for a reaction. The guard seemed to be thinking over this dilemma very thoroughly.

"What would you have me do, then? Your silver words have been your downfall." He paused a second, a wicked grin curling across his face. "Very well. Instead of taking your head, we shall restrain your wily words." Loki's bravado faded. This could only get worse. Gnomes were not smart by any means. Cruel was an apt description though. The captain called out some words to the others outside the chamber. Loki knew many languages, but gnomish was one of the few he didn't speak fluently. He did however understand a few words. And one of them, unfortunately, was 'needle'. They wouldn't do that to him, would they? He must have blacked out, because, seemingly, only seconds later, one of the gnomes splashed cold water over his face. He shook the water off, blinking in surprise. He immediately wished he hadn't been woken up.

One of the gnomes was holding something over the fire, and he turned, revealing the needle in his hand. Loki cringed away from the glowing spike of metal. A rough hand gripped his jaw, and held him still. Loki shuddered as the needle pierced his upper lip. The dreadful pulling of the thread through his skin…it proved too much. The guard grinned when he hear Loki's cries for mercy. Then silence. Loki knew that moving his mouth would only make it worse, so he gripped the armrest, his nails leaving deep scratches in the oiled wood. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, trying to ignore the pain, but it was finally over. Or at least he thought so. The gnome who was doing the stitching decided to make sure his work would hold, and tightened the last knot. Loki's eyes rolled back in his skull, and he knew no more.

* * *

He woke up back in the cell. His mouth hurt terribly, and his wrists were swollen and sore from where he'd pulled against the restraints. He sat up, trying to think of what he would do next. He had to escape. Again, he was interrupted by the sound of keys in the lock. The door swung open, revealing Odin, Thor, and Sif. He tried to greet them, forgetting in his excitement the stitches that bound his lips. He moaned as they flared up. Thor was at his brother's side in seconds.

"Loki, what have they done to you? I swear, I will take whoever did this and flay them alive!" Loki shook his head. Odin spoke.

"No, Thor. They have done what they must. Loki needs to learn to curb his lying tongue. This should prove a good lesson. But now we take him home." Sif glanced around the room.

"But what of my hair?" she said indignantly indicating her newly acquired pixie cut. Loki glared at her. She returned the venomous glance. Odin placed a hand on the girl's cheek.

"It will grow back in time. You fight among men, why do you care so much about something so vain and inconsequential as your hair?" Sif nodded, though she still glared at Loki.

"Let's take you home, brother." Thor said, helping Loki out the door.

* * *

Once they reached the palace, they were met with the queen and her maids. Frigga took her wayward son into her arms.

"Loki, I was so worried! My son, let me remove the threads." Loki nodded numbly. He was loathe to allow anyone to touch his mouth, but he trusted his mother. He sat on the edge of the low couch. He winced as she raised the shears to snip the wires.

"It's all right, my boy. Just a little more pain, and it'll all be over." Loki closed his eyes, trying not to let the tears escape. He couldn't be so weak in front of Frigga. Silence reigned as she cut the last one. With gentle fingers, she removed the scraps, and threw them into the fire. Loki gingerly touched one of the wounds, staring at the blood on his fingertips. Frigga pulled him into her arms. He willingly leaned on her shoulder, allowing all the anger and regret to be released. She stroked his hair.

"It's all right. Shhh, I'm not going anywhere." Loki nodded.

"I'm sorry mother, for everything."

"I know dear, I know."


	2. A Gift Horse

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! And I have another chapter. As far as I know, Sigyn wasn't involved in this incident at all, but to fit it into my little version of things, she is a childhood friend of Loki's. In this chapter, both are between 18-22 years old.**

**I have taken artistic license with the mythology, but I leave most of the facts intact. Instead of neatly handing the horse off to Odin, Loki actually has some affection for his son.**

**Thanks to HawkPeregrin and vamp for reviewing! Hopefully this chapter doesn't freak anybody out. **

Loki glanced across the moonlit stall. Having transformed back into his natural state, he could more easily assess the situation. A dark grey foal, a colt, lay across from him, eyeing him curiously. Loki was slightly amused and partly horrified to see that instead of the usual four legs, this particular foal possessed _eight_, count them, _eight_ legs. He was slightly worried about its ability to walk. He knew from past experience dealing with horses that most foals had enough trouble keeping four legs underneath them at once. He could only imagine the struggles that this one would have learning to control twice that number.

"Hello, little one." He said softly. The foal's ears perked up at the sound. "Come on, let me help you stand up." Loki stepped over to the foal and helped it get its hind legs underneath its body. Loki watched, completely awed as the foal lifted itself up, carefully positioning his legs directly beneath him. "Come here." Loki encouraged him again as he sat down on a bale of straw in the corner. The foal took one halting step forward. He immediately tumbled to the straw-covered floor.

"Easy there, little one." Legs flailing, the foal managed to get back up without any assistance from his…mother. Eight legs were a lot to get used to, but he seemed to be getting the hang of it. With an annoyed whinny, he slowly stepped over to Loki. The trickster reached out his hand and allowed the colt to become familiar with his scent.

"You need a name. How does Sleipnir sound to you?" he asked, not that he expected an answer. The foal whickered happily in response, eliciting a chuckle from Loki. "Sleipnir it is, then." He smiled when the foal nudged his hand expectantly. With a start, he realized that the little creature would be hungry. But Loki quickly discounted the notion of transforming back into the mare. He'd barely gotten out of that form in time. The birth had proved too stressful for the mare, and that apparition was no longer available to him. He let the foal suck on his fingers while he thought of a suitable plan.

He heard the stable door open and shut, and the sound of a set of feet making their way towards the stall. He glanced up and saw Sigyn peering through the bars that lined the top of the door.

"Loki? Are you all right? I heard the mare, and it frightened me. I had to come to check…" she said quietly. Her words cut off when she saw the prince sitting on a straw bale, with a foal sucking on his hand. She unlatched the stall door and allowed herself in.

"Oh, Norns, Loki I was so worried about you." She whispered, hugging him tightly. Loki smiled at the concern on her part, and he returned the embrace with one arm.

"I'm fine, and so is the foal. I'm afraid I can't say the same for the mare, though." Sigyn paled. Loki laughed, brushing aside his close encounter with a premature death. "Don't worry. I'm all right." He said. She held out her hand to the foal. The colt approached slowly, sniffing for any hint of danger. Finally, his velvety nose touched Sigyn's hand. Sigyn giggled as his whiskers tickled her wrist.

"What's his name?" she asked softly.

"Sleipnir."

"He's beautiful…" she said, scratching behind Sleipnir's ears. If she was surprised about the number of legs, she didn't show it. "What are you going tell everyone? I'm the only one who knows what transpired." Loki shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet. But before we worry about that, we need to feed him." Sigyn stood up slowly.

"I can find some milk for him. Do you need anything?" she asked, her glance radiating concern. Loki was surprised at the tender note to her voice.

"If you could find some bread, and possibly some mead, I would be forever in your debt." Sigyn grinned.

"No debts between friends, Loki. You know that, don't you?" Loki nodded.

"I know. Thank you." Sigyn left to find the supplies. Sleipnir eyed Loki quizzically, giving an impatient whinny.

"Hush, she'll be right back. Let's get you cleaned off, little one." Loki soaked a rag in the water trough, and began rubbing down the colt's legs and body, getting rid of the traces of amniotic fluid and blood. Sleipnir put his face next to Loki's, and sneezed. Loki recoiled, somewhat disgusted. He patiently wiped his face off on his sleeve.

"Thanks a lot." He said, trying to tone down the sarcasm. Sleipnir shook his head, snorting. His ears perked up when he heard Sigyn coming back. The girl breathlessly took the stopper out of the skin that contained the milk. She held the mouth of the pouch in front of Sleipnir's face enticingly. The little foal started sucking eagerly, nudging the skin to make it go faster. Loki shook his head, watching as his son drained the leather pouch. Sleipnir stepped closer to Sigyn and nudged her arm, as if to thank her for bringing him food. She smiled as she reached back to rough up the bristly hair that would become his mane in a couple days.

"He's so sweet." She sighed. "I still can't believe that you're the mother." Loki shrugged.

"Freya had better be grateful for what I've been through. Thor will get all the credit for bashing that giant's head in. What an ungrateful lot these people are!" He spat. Sigyn laid a hand on his arm.

"Don't say that! How many other men of Asgard would have been able to put aside their dignity the way you did to stop the building?" she challenged, her blue eyes sparking in the fading moonlight. Loki smirked, his green eyes as hard as stone.

"They wouldn't have ended up giving birth to a foal, that's for certain." His expression softened as he regarded his son. "But I must admit, it gives me insight into what women have to deal with." Sigyn laughed, the sound was like bells on a clear day. Finally, Loki's hunger won out over his manners. "What else did you bring?" he asked. Sigyn handed him the wineskin, and he took it gratefully. He took a couple swigs before moving on to the bread. He tore a piece off the loaf and held the rest out to Sigyn. She took it and tore a small piece off for herself. They ate in silence, watching as Sleipnir settled down into a little nest in the hay. Within minutes, he'd fallen asleep.

"When he's old enough, I'm going to give him to the All-father. Surely he would not refuse such a gift." Sigyn smiled. Loki stood up and piled up some hay near the sleeping foal. He lay down, falling immediately asleep. Sigyn took off her cloak and laid it over him. She lay on the other side of Sleipnir, watching over both of them until the morning came.


	3. Sticks and Stones

**A/N: In the original myth, Loki tricked a blind man into shooting Balder. And in the myths, Balder doesn't come back from the dead, because Loki refused to mourn him. This clearly makes Loki a villain in the myths (like the Norse version of Satan.) I prefer to think of Loki as a 'prodigal son' figure. **

**Obviously, I've taken liberties again with the basic story line, but I like this idea better. In this one, Loki's about three years older than in the last chapter. So without further ado…**

* * *

"Best that, brother!" Thor exulted. Loki narrowed his eyes in irritation. He was tired of his brother's constant need to prove his superiority. He drew the feathered shaft back to his cheek and exhaled. Just as he released the tension on the string, a great shout went up from along the path. The arrow went wildly astray. Loki whirled around, ready to release his frustration on whomever it was that ruined his shot. Thor's face split into a broad grin.

"Here comes Balder!" he said excitedly. Loki shrugged indifferently.

"So?" Thor stared off at the road.

"So, it is considered an honor to him when someone throws or shoots something at him. Let's go pay homage to him." Loki shouldered his bow and followed Thor to the roadside.

"As much as I enjoy throwing things at people, won't it harm him? What if…" Thor cut him off.

"Nothing can harm him. Mother has extracted an oath from all things so that they may not harm him. It'll be fun." Loki rolled his eyes, but made no objection. The crowd following was coming closer. Stones and other projectiles were being thrown at the god, with no effect. Thor picked up a stone from the road and lobbed it at Balder's head. It glanced off his skull as though it were a child's toy ball. Balder raised his hand in greeting to the young prince.

"Go on, brother." Thor said. Loki nocked an arrow and pulled it back only half its range. He fired. The dart struck Balder square in the chest. Loki watched horrified as he fell to the ground unmoving. A gasp went up from the crowd, followed by a desolate silence. Loki realized what had happened, and stared at the corpse in front of him. Even Thor's endless enthusiasm was quelled. After what seemed like an eternity, angry shouts and accusations broke the silence. Several angry bystanders grabbed Loki and pulled him away from Thor.

* * *

The brought him before the All-father. The sound of the mob's shouts echoed off the vaulted ceilings, nearly drowning out the All-father's demand for silence. The shoved Loki to his knees before the throne. Odin eyed him grimly.

"What has my son done to cause this uproar?" he asked calmly. Frigga watched, concerned.

"He killed my father!" Forseti shouted above the din. Odin looked pained.

"But it is impossible to do such a thing. You must be mistaken." Frigga came forward and laid a hand on her husband's arm.

"Not so, my king. There is but one thing from which I did not extract the oath. Mistletoe. It seemed so harmless, I did not think to guard against it, and Balder has paid the price of my ignorance." Thor stepped forward.

"Father, Mother, citizens of Asgard, do not blame Loki for this tragedy. He would not have done it, had I not encouraged him." Odin held up his hand to silence his eldest.

"Peace, Thor. Loki should not have listened to you." Loki's face reddened with shame and suppressed rage, but he didn't speak.

"But Father…" Thor began. Odin cut him off with a sharp look.

"Silence. We shall hold a trial, and we will discuss the wisest course of action. Until then, Loki will wait in a cell. Guards, take him." Loki stared at his father in disbelief. Why did he always get the worst outcomes every time he did something? He felt his eyes burning with tears, but he refused to let them fall. He would not be so undignified. The guards led him away.

* * *

The next day…

Loki woke up to see Thor standing outside his cell.

"What news, Thor?" Thor looked grim, more so than even Hogun.

"Forseti is most upset. He calls for your death." Loki's hand went instinctively to his throat. Forseti was the eldest son of Balder. His opinion carried much weight in the council. This could easily go badly.

"And the rest of the council?" he asked. Thor shook his head.

"They disagree. Because you didn't know, they think you should find a way to correct your wrong."

"But how? I can't bring someone back from the…Wait a minute, Thor I may have an idea."

"Good, you're going to need some good ones if you're to get out of this one in one piece." Loki nodded.

"I know. Wish me luck." He said.

"Trust me, I do." Thor unlocked the door and led Loki up to the council chamber.

* * *

"Loki, speak on your own behalf. How would you have us punish you?" Odin asked. Loki stood up before the council.

"I have been thinking about this since yesterday. I would have you release me…" he got no further. At the word 'release', the council burst into laughter. Loki shook his head. Forseti came up to Loki and struck him across the face.

"You would receive no punishment for the death of my father?" Loki rubbed his cheek.

"You didn't let me finish. Can I go on without these rude interruptions?" Forseti backed away, and seated himself. "Thank you. As I was saying," he glanced around the room to ensure no more outbursts. "I will journey into Helheim, and bring Balder back." Odin's face remained grave, but his eyes held a certain gleam that Loki recognized as approval. "Father, please, I would undo my actions, and that appears to be the only way." Odin nodded gruffly.

"My son speaks well. If it pleases the council, let Loki ride into Helheim and bring Balder back to us." The room fell silent.

"AYE!" the shout echoed off the chamber walls. Loki bowed before his father and the Council before allowing the guard to remove his shackles.

* * *

Sigyn fell into step alongside Loki.

"Where are you going?" she asked, trying her best to keep up with his quick stride. Loki glanced back at her.

"To Helheim. But I need a ride. And who better to ride than Sleipnir?" he replied.

"Surely you aren't going alone?" Sigyn asked as they reached the tack room. Loki shook his head as he lifted Sleipnir's saddle from its resting place. Sigyn grabbed the bridle and they walked towards the stall.

"Hermod has offered to go with me, and I accepted his aid." They came to a stop in front of the stall. Sleipnir heard them coming and poked his head over the stall door, giving an impatient whinny. At 20 hands high, Sleipnir was one of the most impressive stallions in the stables. His odd number of legs was also a blessing in disguise, as it had recently been discovered that he could run not just on the ground but through the air, if need be. Loki rubbed the horse's nose affectionately.

"Take it easy my boy, we're going on a little road trip." Loki led the horse out of the stall and tethered him to the posts in the hallway. He cinched the girth and tested the length of the stirrups. Once all the adjustments were made, Sigyn placed the bit in Sleipnir's mouth. Loki checked everything over, and led Sleipnir out into the courtyard. Hermod was already there, waiting. Sigyn watched both of them climb into the saddle.

"Be careful, Loki." She said. Loki smiled at her, and with a gentle nudge with his heels, he spurred Sleipnir on.

* * *

For nine days and nights, they traveled, through some of the thickest darkness they'd ever seen. They finally came upon the bridge Gjallarbru. Even as Sleipnir stepped onto it, a thin cry pierced the darkness. Loki reined him in, trying to keep his thoughts collected. If this was to go well, he would need to be calm, collected, and his words as silver as ever.

"Hermod, whatever happens, let me do the talking." Hermod nodded. Keeping silent wouldn't be a problem. At all.

"Who goes there?!" the voice demanded. Sleipnir's ears were pinned back against his skull. Loki patted his neck reassuringly.

"Loki Odinson, seeking audience with the Queen Hela." A flare of light revealed Hela herself.

"Hello, father." She said. Loki leapt down from the saddle and handed the reins to Hermod.

"I come to ask a favor of you." Hela seemed a little irritated by this. Half her face frowned, while the other half was a grinning skeleton.

"And what favor is so important that you would come visit your long-abandoned daughter?" she sneered imperiously.

"I search for Balder. Has he passed this way?" Hela pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Yes. What of it?" Loki knew that his daughter was going to be stubborn about this.

"I need to bring him back to Asgard." Hela's eyes widened. Well, at least her normal eye did. Expressions were hard to read on the other side of her face.

"Bring the dead back to life? Impossible! Not unless all of Asgard weeps for him, will I release him!" She shut the gates behind her. Loki swung into the saddle again, and urged Sleipnir forward. In one leap, the horse cleared the wall. Hela whirled around in shock.

"How did you…" Loki dismounted and stepped closer to his daughter.

"I will take his place." Hela gave a short bark of laughter.

"You know I cannot do that. You are my father; I could never take you into my halls." Loki glared at her.

"You will have no choice if I return without Balder." Hela's amusement ended abruptly.

"I see. I will release Balder to you, but it will cost someone dearly. You will see when you return. The goddess Nanna grieves for her husband. Tonight when they perform the funeral rites, she will die. You will not be able to stop it." Loki's jaw clenched.

"So be it." he said grimly. Hela turned to her guards.

"Release Balder, and have him brought to me." She ordered. The guards bowed and left. Hermod stared at Loki in shock.

"What have you done, Loki?" Loki looked pained.

"What I must. You must never peak a word of this to anyone. You understand me?" Hela smiled when she overheard this conversation.

"Oh, father, will you never learn?" Loki glanced over at his daughter.

"Whatever happened to respecting your parents?" Despite Hela's appearance as an adult, she was only several years old. "Do not forget that it is because of me that you are queen of this realm. Think of what you owe to me." Hela was silenced by this. The guards came back, leading Balder. Loki held out his hand to him and helped him up into the saddle. Sleipnir wheeled around and clattered through the gate. Hela watched as they disappeared in the distance.

When they arrived, it seemed that a shadow had fallen over the city. Loki pulled Sleipnir to a stop, and he waited for Balder and Hermod to dismount. Sigyn met him at the stable door, her face sorrowful.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" he asked. Sigyn shook her head.

"Nanna's dead. She threw herself onto the funeral pyre three nights ago, and the city is in mourning for her." Loki's heart sank.

"So even now, my payment for my crime is ruined. Why can't I ever do anything right?" He watched Balder greet his son. Forseti's joy at seeing his father again was a beautiful sight to behold. Loki was glad he'd brought him back, but to think that Nanna died because of it was too much.

With a heavy heart, he led Sleipnir back to his stall. Sigyn followed, ready to help when he needed it. Loki unbuckled the girth, and lifted the saddle. Sigyn removed the bridle. Sleipnir shook his head gratefully. Loki began to brush him down.

"Loki, it's not your fault." Sigyn said finally. Loki threw the brush to the ground, startling Sleipnir. The horse shot him the equine equivalent of a glare.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't shot that arrow in the first place…Norns, what have I done? I've ruined their family, and that is unforgiveable." He leaned on the stall walls, his arms across his chest, trying to keep his thoughts together. His eyes were closed, so he didn't see Sleipnir inching towards him. The horse gently nosed his shoulder. Loki absently reached out to scratch under his chin, right where he liked it best. Sleipnir whickered contentedly. Sigyn smiled at the sight.

"Sleipnir still loves you." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Of course he does. I'm his mother." Sigyn stepped closer.

"I still love you." This caught Loki by surprise.

"Thanks, I suppose. Though what I've done to deserve that is beyond me…" Sigyn chuckled.

"You don't have to do anything. Now, let's finish this up and go to the feast."

"There's a feast?"

"In Balder's honor and yours. They apparently believed that you would succeed in your quest."

"I wonder who convinced them to have such faith in me?" Loki asked with a sidelong glance at the wisp of a girl next to him. Sigyn shrugged.

"I'm not the goddess of fidelity for nothing…" she laughed.


	4. An Apple a Day

**A/N: At first, I wasn't going to do this one, but I got into it, and found that I could have some fun. This is set a year after the last chapter. Thanks to MacMhuirich and HawkPeregrin for the motivational reviews. Hopefully this lives up to the previous chapters. Enjoy!**

"Excellent throw, Father!" Loki said, watching the deer stagger to a halt. After ensuring the creature was dead, Odin walked over to the animal's prone form and pulled his javelin from its side. He quickly skinned it and cleaned it. Once back at their camp, Loki lit a fire to roast some of the venison. Odin set the meat over the flames, but it didn't look like the meat was cooking. Loki was confused.

"This usually works…" he muttered, trying to give more energy to the fire. Loki glanced up when he saw a shadow pass overhead. An eagle…not uncommon in this area of the mountains.

"Something's not right…the king said, glaring at the intruding bird. The eagle swooped down and landed on the log Loki was sitting on. The bird cocked its head to one side.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The eagle laughed.

"To share a meal with two weary travelers such as yourselves. But I see your fire is not doing its work." Loki scowled, trying to stoke the meager blaze into action. "If you promise me anything I want, the fire will cook the meat." Odin was by this time too hungry to care with the eagle wanted.

"Yes, yes, of course. Whatever you want! Now let the fire work!" The eagle laughed.

"You are too kind, Odin All-father." The fire snapped and sparked as the fat from the meat dripped into the coals. Within almost no time, the meat was done. Loki was just about to reach for his share, when the eagle snatched it out from under his hand.

"Hey! How dare you, you filthy little…" But scolding was no good. The bird had already eaten it. Loki glared balefully at the unusual visitor. He reached out to grab the bird and wring its filthy neck, when he found himself being grabbed instead. The eagle flew off with him in its claws. The eagle intentionally dropped altitude, dragging Loki through a rather nasty patch of gorse bushes and brambles. Loki wrenched himself free of the iron grip, falling several feet to the stony ground. He lay still for a couple minutes, glad to be on solid ground. The bird landed several feet away from him, taking on a completely different form. It was a giant. Loki scrambled to his feet, pulling out his throwing daggers. The giant shook his head.

"Is this how you treat one who has dined with you? I thought the inhabitants of Asgard were more courteous." Loki relaxed his stance.

"What do you want?" he asked, thoroughly annoyed by now. The giant circled the young prince, assessing and plotting.

"As you can see, you are not the only one who can shape-shift…I've heard of you, Loki. The trickster, the lie-smith, and the one they call Silvertongue. Perfect for what I need you to do for me." Loki staggered back as if the words were a physical blow.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Thjasse. You've probably never heard of me." Loki blinked.

"Can't say that I have. So what exactly is it that you want?"

"Idunn and her Apples of Youth."

"You can't really expect me to betray Idunn…" his words were cut off by the giant's hand around his throat.

"Would you do it if it would save your dear mother…Or your brother, perhaps? Or maybe just to save your own wretched skin?" The giant transformed into a huge serpent with its coils wound around Loki's body. Loki shuddered at the cold that pierced his very core. The snake leveled its gaze with Loki, and saw yet another way to bribe him. "Or, if it would save Sigyn?" he said, the 's' sound emphasized. "Think of the fangs of this form sinking into such fair skin…It's a lovely thought, is it not?" The giant chuckled coldly. Loki shuddered at the idea of Sigyn in the clutches of this monster. Thjasse transformed back to a giant.

"You promise to spare Sigyn?" Loki said, regaining his breath. The giant nodded.

"Yes. Do we have a deal?" Thjasse held out his hand.

"Yes." Loki took his hand and shook it. The giant took on his eagle form again.

"Remember, keep your word, or face my wrath, Asgardian." Then he was gone. Loki drew in a shuddering breath. He wandered back to the campsite, wondering what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

Within days they were back in the city. Loki was glad to be back. It made the whole confrontation in the woods seem a lot less real. But reminders of it showed up every day. Loki and Sigyn were busy practicing magic together, and a shadow passed overhead. Sigyn took no notice, but Loki knew immediately that it was Thjasse, keeping an eye on him, and making sure he kept his end of the bargain.

* * *

So, as soon as their practice session was over, he hurried to Idunn's orchard. He found her there tending her trees.

"Hail, Idunn!" he called, so as not to startle her. Idunn glanced up from the branch she was pruning. She set the shears down and gave him a deep curtsy.

"How may I help you, my prince?" Loki shrugged.

"I just came from the market, and I saw apples that were the equal of yours, if not better. You simply must come see them. I thought you might want to buy some and save the seeds for your orchard." Idunn laughed.

"Ah, young prince, but there are no apples equal to these! I hardly believe your tale." Loki hid his frustration behind a mask of politeness. Every second spent arguing with Idunn was one second that Sigyn was losing.

"Please, if you would just come with me, I would show you. Bring some of yours for comparison. You may find that I'm right." Idunn felt a sudden chill in the air. Loki knew it was the shadow of Thjasse.

"I don't think I want to go outside my gates today…" she said meekly. Loki laughed, and took her by the arm.

"Don't be absurd! It's a lovely day, and the walk would do you good. Allow me to escort you." Idunn nodded.

"If you insist, my lord." She grabbed her basket and walked alongside Loki. Out of nowhere, Thjasse grabbed Idunn and flew off with both her and the basket of apples. Loki walked back to Asgard alone.

Within two days, the effects of Idunn's absence were felt. Without the company of his wife, Bragi, the minstrel of the court, lost all will to play. Everyone missed his songs and poems.

Loki felt as though everything was pointing to him as the culprit. And in a way he was. Thor finally confronted him, and Loki confessed all that he'd promised to the giant.

"How could you, Loki? Bragi has been worried sick about his wife. He refuses to sing or play for the court if he's parted from her." Loki held up his hands.

"Thjasse, the giant, threatened you, our mother and father, and Sigyn. I couldn't let him do that to us." Thor was speechless for a moment.

"You find a way to get Idunn back, Loki. You will do this, or so help me, I will…" Thor's voice cracked with rage. Loki backed away, completely at a loss. Hadn't the threat of violence been what forced him to make this deal in the first place?

"I'll think of something." He said weakly. Thor nodded.

"You'd better." Thor watched his brother disappear into the shadows. Loki wracked his brains for a solution. He could shape-shift again, and this time, the results wouldn't be nearly as humiliating as the wall incident. He nodded to himself. He found Thor again.

"Brother, I have a plan, but I need your help." Thor looked intrigued. Loki grinned. There was hope for success yet.

Loki had decided that the best form would be a falcon. He prepared the proper spells, and transformed. Now, Thor carried him to the edge of the city. Thor held out his arm, and Loki sped off. He could see the castle in the distance, and it had to be the home of Thjasse. No other building could look so malevolent. And at the top of one of the towers, he could see a pale light shining from the window. Idunn had to be there.

He angled himself towards the ledge, allowing the wind current to bring him to his destination. He landed gracefully on the window. Sure enough, Idunn was there.

She turned to see him just as he transformed back into his normal self. She immediately slapped him across the face. Loki recoiled.

"I suppose I deserved that." he said dryly, rubbing the red mark on his cheek. Idunn was positively fierce looking.

"That and so much more…" she said angrily. Loki held up his hands.

"I'm not here to cause any more harm. I'm here to rescue you. If you don't want me to, I can just as easily leave." Idunn shook her head.

"Please, don't go. I'm sorry for striking you." Loki nodded. The woman before him seemed much more compliant now.

"I can't carry you in the falcon form, so we're going to have to improvise. How do you feel about shape-shifting?" Idunn shrugged.

"As long as you promise to get me home safely, I don't care! Just get me back to my husband." Loki nodded. He whispered the phrase under his breath, and Idunn was surrounded by a green mist.

"Wait a minute, what about my basket?" Idunn asked.

"We don't have time!" Loki snapped. When the air cleared, Idunn was gone, and in her place was a walnut. Loki grinned as he picked it up and transformed into his falcon. He took off out the window.

"OATH-BREAKER! I shall have my revenge!" Thjasse roared as he saw him leave. Loki glanced behind him, and flapped his wings to gain speed. It wasn't enough to shake off the pursuer. Thjasse jumped into the air, taking to his eagle form again. Loki waited for the wind to take him again.

Back in the city, Thor and Bragi watched the skies for a sign of Loki's return. They heard the sound of an eagle's shriek, and glanced to the east, whence Loki had gone. They saw two specks moving towards the city at a great pace. Thor recognized the falcon as Loki, but the eagle was right on top of him, nearly catching him a crushing him in his razor-like claws. Thor turned to the guards.

"Light the watch fires! Quickly now, else Loki might not make it back with Idunn." The soldiers hurried to follow his orders. Blazes sprang up at various points along the wall.

Loki stared ahead, trying not to think about the consequences of slowing down too much. He could feel the turbulence created by the buffeting of Thjasse's great wings. He saw flames springing to life on the wall of the city. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief, but that momentary distraction proved enough to slow him down. He felt the eagle's claws tighten around his shoulders, piercing deep into his body. The falcon gave a pained whistle, but he didn't let go of Idunn. The eagle cried out again in victory. With a sudden movement, Loki wrenched himself out of the iron grip, and began spiraling towards the ground. His left wing was mangled beyond recognition. He did the best he could, but he knew this was a bad situation. He couldn't abandon this form as he had with the mare, else he would drop Idunn, and all would be lost. Thjasse dove after him, eager to reclaim his prize. Loki threw all of the falcon's body weight to the left, losing altitude at an alarming rate. He passed over the wall, just out of reach of the flames, slamming into the pavement below with surprising force. Idunn flew out of his grip, while he skidded into the shadows, lying in a crumpled heap of feathers and claws. The eagle followed, but didn't quite make it past the fire. His feathers caught a spark, and soon he was engulfed in flame. With one terrifying shriek, it was all over. Knowing they were safe, Loki hurried to undo the spells before he passed out. Soon, both he and Idunn were in their true forms.

Loki's vision swam, and all he could hear were the triumphant shouts of the citizens as they gathered around Idunn, rejoicing at her return. He tried to pull himself up to his knees, but he forgot about his left arm. He cried out in pain when his arm gave way beneath him. He lay back on the stones, his arm bent at a wildly impossible angle, but no one seemed to notice him. The shouts died away, and he was alone. He tried to drag himself across the cobblestones, leaving a trail of blood, but laid down when the effort became too much. He heard a solitary set of footsteps, and a warm hand on his good arm. Sigyn.

"You know, I'm beginning to sense a pattern here, my dear friend." she whispered. Loki opened his eyes wearily.

"I'm glad someone around here is realizing that." Loki moaned. Sigyn held her hand over his mangled arm. Loki sucked his teeth as the bone snapped back into place, and the shredded skin wove back together into an unscarred web of flesh.

"I only set the bone, I didn't heal it completely. We still need to bind it up so you won't accidentally use it." Loki nodded, trying not to let his pain show on his face. Sigyn helped him up, and they walked arm in arm to the royal chambers. Once there, Sigyn made him sit down on the end of his bed, while she searched for something to make a splint. She grabbed a couple wooden dowels that she saw leaning in the corner and laid them against his forearm. Loki waited while she tore one of the rough woolen blankets into strips and bound the dowels to his arm. He winced as she tightened the last knot. She glanced up at him, worried that she'd hurt him too badly.

"I'm sorry…" she began. Loki shook his head, swallowing the wave of nausea brought about by the pain.

"No, don't worry. I've been through worse." He whispered. Sigyn nodded in agreement.

"I believe you. Now you need to rest. Do you want me to go?" Loki lay back carefully. Sigyn pulled the blankets up around his waist and adjusted the pillows.

"You can go if you'd rather celebrate." He said. Sigyn smiled slightly, measuring out a spoonful of a sleeping draught that would ease the pain.

"I have nowhere else to go." Loki smiled, despite the bitterness of the draught. His expression was a mix between self-satisfaction, and worry. "He threatened you, you know?" Sigyn glanced up.

"What?"

"Thjasse, the giant. He threatened to kill you if I didn't help him. I could deal with dying myself, but I couldn't let him harm you. Otherwise, I never would have betrayed Idunn." His eyes drifted shut, and his breathing became noticeably deeper as the drug took effect. Sigyn glanced up when she heard footsteps coming towards Loki's room. She got up and stood outside the door. Thor and Frigga came up to her, both wearing worried expressions.

"Where's Loki?" Thor said, the torchlight glinting off the worry in his eyes.

"He's resting. I just reset the bones in his arm, and I gave him something to help him sleep."

"Thank you for taking care of my son." Frigga said quietly. Sigyn inclined her head and let them past. Hopefully, Loki would be able to forgive them.


	5. Haste to the Wedding

**A/N: So, I realize this myth has been written and rewritten to the nth degree. The idea of Thor in drag, and Loki trying to explain why 'Freya' isn't herself? Absolutely irresistible. May the reviewers have mercy upon my soul… **

**My theory on how the giants were able to steal Mjolnir is that Odin hadn't cast that spell on it (you know, the one from the movie.) It didn't have the same restrictions on it before Thor's banishment. So, I leave you with this. Enjoy!**

**Thank you to MacMhuirich and HawkPeregrin for the motivation to keep going. **

Loki was out enjoying a quiet morning ride with Sigyn. So when it started raining, and thundering, it was pointless to say that he was more than a little miffed. He wheeled his steed around, and galloped back to the royal stables, with Sigyn hot on his heels. He pulled the animal to a stop, and swung down. Sleipnir whinnied angrily at being left out of the morning exercises. Loki didn't have time to apologize, though. He strode into the sleeping quarters, specifically Thor's chambers. He knocked softly on the door despite his irritation. _"No point in being rude."_ He thought to himself. Thor answered the door in a huff. Loki could tell that he was in a fit of temper.

"Good morning, brother." Loki said smoothly, slipping around the doorpost before Thor could object. Thor looked like he was about to say something not very nice, but decided against it. Loki lithely seated himself on the arm of one of the chairs. "What has got the crown prince in such _fine fettle_ this morning?" The sarcasm was evident in his words. Thor scowled.

"Promise me that you will not tell Father." Loki's eyes narrowed.

"I promise for now that I will not tell Father." Thor nodded.

"I woke up this morning and found that Mjolnir had been stolen. I've looked everywhere, and I can't find it!" Loki rolled his eyes. As if he wanted to get involved in searching for that misplaced souvenir of his stay with the gnomes all those years ago… He shuddered at the memory. But he knew he had to, or deal with getting soaked by sudden downpours that were the result of his brother's tantrums. Outwardly, he showed no signs of his irritation.

"Is that all?" He hopped down from his perch. "The solution to this is quite straightforward. We find it." Thor ran his hands through his already unruly hair.

"With all the words at your disposal, why must you use only the ones that state the obvious?" Loki smiled, placing his hand over his heart dramatically.

"You've cut me deep, Thor." He paced around to the window, where he saw Sigyn taking care of both the horses. After a moment's consideration, he turned back to face his brother.

"Let me look into a few things. I'll get back to you once I have a plan." Loki left the room. Thor, reassured by his brother's offer of assistance, let his temper cool down.

* * *

_ "Why do they always want Freya? Every time someone is planning on attacking Asgard, the only way to stop them is if they get to marry Freya."_ Loki strode back to Thor's chambers grimly. But there was a chance to have fun with this, and hopefully he couldn't get hurt too badly for this one.

"Brother, I may have found a solution." Thor stood up and faced Loki.

"You found it?" he asked hopefully. Loki stood with his arms behind his back, looking like he was hiding something.

"Yes and no." Thor's face fell again.

"I wish you wouldn't speak in riddles, brother. It makes my head hurt." Loki smirked.

"Maybe if you relied on something other than brute force to get what you want, you wouldn't have this problem."

"Loki, do get on with it. Do you have Mjolnir or no?"

"I don't have it, but I know where it is. You've seen Thrym's fortress before, have you not?"

"Yes, but how did he get my hammer? If I find that you've given it to him…" Loki held up his hands defensively.

"I swear that I didn't give it to them. I can scarcely lift it; much less drag it all the way to that miscreant's abode. He has it stored in the catacombs below the castle. Eight leagues below ground, all told. And I know now that unless Thrym is given Freya within a month, he will march on Asgard and destroy us, taking Freya by force. The messengers came today." Thor forgot all about his problems for a moment. This was much bigger than himself, he understood that now. Freya had always been kind to him, and the idea of her in the hands of Thrym was absolutely horrible.

"We must stop this!" he said. Loki nodded.

"As glad as I am that you can finally see the bigger picture, there's only one problem. Freya has refused to speak to me on this matter." Thor let out a loud guffaw at this.

"Of course she did! Let's try talking to her together. Maybe with me there, she won't suspect trickery." Loki nodded. Despite Thor's slow-thinking mind, he was right on that score.

"Thank you brother."

* * *

The brothers approached Freya's hall. Thor knocked on the door. Freya opened it, revealing a tear-streaked face.

"What do you want? I already told your brother I'm not giving myself to that swine!"

"We're not here to force you into this. We're here to discuss alternative ways of getting my weapon back." Thor said peaceably. Loki watched Freya calm down.

"Come in, then." She made them sit on the benches around the fireplace. "So where do we start?" Loki shrugged.

"Is there any way that we could bring you along? I mean, it's not as though Thrym was going to survive this attack. We would protect you."

"I hardly believe that! What about the last time someone wanted my hand in marriage in exchange for something?" Freya scoffed. Loki smiled, but the expression didn't reach his eyes.

"I intervened, and you're still happily single. I, on the other hand, was placed in a very unorthodox and extremely awkward situation. I would think you owe me something in return for my saving you." Freya glared at him.

"I was under the impression that you didn't mind." She said coolly. Now it was Loki's turn to scoff.

"I beg your pardon! I nearly died. But I did what I had to in order to keep Asgard from falling into enemy hands. Now, you'd better come up with a solution, or I'll send you to Thrym myself. Now's your turn to do something." Thor had never heard Loki talk back to a woman in this manner before. He didn't want Loki to say something he'd regret, so he stood between them.

"ENOUGH!" he said. Freya and Loki sat back, surprised into submission. Thor took a deep breath. "If it bothers you so much Loki, I will disguise myself as Freya, and you shall be my bridesmaid. We'll get Mjolnir back that way." Loki laughed.

"You, dressed in a wedding gown? This I'd like to see! As if anyone could mistake you for anything other than a warrior!" he doubled over with laughter. Freya looked torn between being amused and offended at the idea. Finally she smiled and began laughing along with the trickster.

"What? Isn't there some sort of spell you could use to disguise me? Surely if you could turn Idunn into a walnut, you can do something about this." He motioned towards his beard and broad shoulders. Loki stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"This may yet work…" he said, a sly grin crawling across his face. Thor suddenly felt afraid of what his brother would do.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" he said.

* * *

"Thor, stop squirming!" Loki chided, tying the sash in place.

"I wouldn't be squirming if you wouldn't prick me with those confounded pins!" Thor complained.

"There! A vision of loveliness!" Loki snickered. "I can't believe you actually volunteered to dress as a woman!"

"This coming from the man who is the mother of a horse?" Loki's eyes narrowed.

"I was a mare at the time, so technically, I was _not_ a man. Respect my life choices." He stepped back to allow Thor to step down. Sigyn and Freya stood off to the side, watching Loki put the finishing touches on the gown. Loki glanced over at them.

"Well, ladies, what do you think? Is it good enough, do you think?" Sigyn stepped over and inspected the gown. Thor watched her face nervously.

"We'll have to shave his beard…" she said doubtfully. Thor's eye's widened in horror.

"Not the beard!" he gasped. Loki shook his head. Both he and Sigyn were grinning now. This. Was. Not. Good.

"I do think you're right, my dear Sigyn. Thor, is not the Lady Freya's honor more important than your facial hair?" Thor knew the proper answer, but he didn't want to give in. What ever had he gotten himself into? Loki and the two women both burst out in a fit of laughter.

"You're all enjoying this way too much." He said. This only made them laugh harder. Loki placed the veil on Thor's hair, and arranged it so that it covered the lower half of his face.

"This may just work." He admitted, between laughs. "Look on the bright side, Thor. At least you don't actually have to consummate this marriage. Just think, you get to kill your groom; I didn't have that option." Thor shook his head, mute with horror at the suggestion. Sigyn blushed at the implications, and whacked Loki on the shoulder. He brushed the gesture aside.

"What? I'm being honest. There's a reason I lie. The truth is just too painful sometimes." Sigyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Loki…"

* * *

Hours later, Thor, Loki, and Sigyn were in the castle, at the wedding feast. Sigyn had come along to lend what little aid she could when it came to fighting with magic. Sif had also offered to come, but her reputation as a warrior had caused them to decline. Loki had disguised himself as a woman, and a very convincing one at that. Thor wondered how his brother could possibly pull the act off so smoothly, and tried to imitate him. Apparently it worked. Thrym was obviously smitten with his 'bride', and had ordered that the best of everything be laid out for the guests.

Thor was absolutely miserable, and Loki was enjoying every second of it. Thrym noticed the red eyes peering over the edge of the veil.

"What is wrong, my dear?" he asked. Thor looked like he was about to answer, but Loki kicked him under the table.

"She's been so excited that she hasn't slept since she heard that you had asked for her hand in marriage." The trickster said smoothly, his voice perfectly disguised. Thrym glanced at the 'bride' with renewed interest. Thor shot Loki a glare. He turned back to his meal, trying to ignore the lustful glances of the giant seated next to him. Thrym looked somewhat disturbed by the amounts of mead and meat his beloved was consuming.

"You have quite the appetite, my love. Are you all right?" Thrym asked, beginning to suspect something. Loki was too overcome with silent laughter to answer. This time, Sigyn spoke up.

"She's been so anxious about the preparations for today, she hasn't eaten anything for days. You'll have to pardon her behavior, my lord." Thrym smiled, laying a hand on 'her' shoulders. He ordered that the hammer be brought forward. Loki shot Thor a warning glance. Thrym took the hammer and set it on Thor's lap. That was the last straw.

"Damn." Loki muttered, nodding to Sigyn. Thor held up the hammer, lightning sparking across the room. Thrym realized his mistake, and was about to call for his guards. He was interrupted when Thor brought the hammer down on his head. Thrym fell to the ground, unmoving. Thor leapt up from his seat, tearing off the dress and veil. Loki immediately undid the spells he'd placed on himself, and his dress disappeared, revealing his normal tunic-and-coat attire. Sigyn stood next to Loki, waiting for the giants to make their move.

"So, what are we doing? I've never fought giants before." Loki shook his head.

"Just do as I do. We'll be fine."

* * *

The three made their way back to Asgard, victorious. Thor had the hammer back, and all was right in his little world. Loki and Sigyn walked arm in arm.

"That went well, don't you think?" Loki asked. Thor glared at his brother.

"You will speak of this day to no one!"

"But you looked so lovely! 'Twould be a shame to keep that a secret." Loki said smugly. Sigyn stifled a giggle. Thor gave his brother a helpless glare. "Fine. My lips are sealed." Loki conceded. Sigyn wisely kept silent.

**PS: Bonus points to those who catch the Doctor Who and Lord of the Rings references.**


	6. Tooth and Claw

**A/N: I know this one isn't exactly about Loki, but again, I'm taking liberties. There's some debate as to whether it's spelled 'Fenris' or 'Fenrir'. I'm going with Fenrir, just because I can. ;) Thanks to MacMhuirich and HawkPeregrin**

* * *

_Sleipnir was not Loki's only child. He had three others, by a giantess named Angrboda. When Angrboda came to Asgard one day with three little ones, Loki ended up keeping all of them. Odin objected to this. Just barely an adult in the eyes of the Aesir, Loki did not have the ability to keep himself out of trouble, how could he be expected to keep three children in line? So they were all taken from him, save Fenrir who was just a pup. _

_The Norns had predicted that The Serpent would be a danger to Thor, so Odin had cast the poor creature into the sea. Hela had been banished to the Realm of Nilfheim, where she established her home, Helheim. Fenrir, however still walked freely among the Asgardians for a year after being given to his father. But one day, the Norns predicted that Fenrir would kill Odin at the time of Ragnarok, and when the All-father heard this, he commanded that the wolf be bound._

* * *

Loki sat in his chambers, watching the wolf sleeping in front of the fireplace. Even though he was young, he was already about half the size of Sleipnir. A loud knock resounded through the room. Fenrir raised his head, a low growl emanating from its throat.

"Peace, Fenrir." With an obedient whine, the dog lay back down. Loki opened the door to several guards, accompanied by Tyr.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Loki said, sure that this wasn't a social call.

"We've come for the wolf." Immediately Loki's posture became more defensive.

"You can't take him. He's done no harm. I understand removing Hela and Jormagundar from the realm, but Fenrir has done nothing." Tyr shook his head.

"It's the All-father's orders. Fenrir will still be in this realm, but he must be bound so that the prophecy may not come true." Loki stood aside, obviously shaken by the turn of events. Tyr stepped over to the pup, who regarded him with dislike.

"You can't take him from me! Was not taking my other children from me enough?" Tyr didn't speak another word. Instead, he took Fenrir by the collar and led him away. The wolf cast a confused glance at Loki. The trickster felt himself going cold from the inside out. The doors shut behind the soldiers, and they were gone.

* * *

Loki went to visit Fenrir, but as soon as he saw his son, he wished he hadn't. The wolf was bound to the ground, the ropes cutting into his flesh from his efforts to free himself. The wolf opened one eye, letting loose with a vicious snarl. Loki backed away instinctively. Norns, what had he done by not standing up for his son? Did the All-father ever feel this way when Loki reaped te consequences of his actions? Probably not, he guessed. Loki took a step back, his heart breaking. Everything Fenrir was, all that the wolf represented…Unpredictability, freedom from the rules, self-reliance, and pride; all these characteristics that Loki himself possessed. If the Aesir couldn't handle having Fenrir on the loose, how must they feel about him? If his children were anything to judge by, was Loki himself just another monster to be bound and held in some dark cell somewhere, away from the viewing public? He came closer to the bound creature, and buried his hand in the luxurious black fur behind Fenrir's ears. The fire in the wolf's eyes died away as he recognized the sympathy Loki held. A pitiful whimper filled the air.

"I'm so sorry, Fen, I couldn't stop them..." Then the moment was gone, and he struggled against the leash again, drawing fresh blood from the wounds on his legs and sides.

"No, please don't struggle, my son…" Norns, what was he saying? He was such a hypocrite. He would do the same in that situation. He realized his mistake, and backed away, falling to his knees. Fenrir sent out a mournful howl, causing Loki to cover his ears, trying to block out his son's pain. Part of him wondered if it would be more merciful to put the poor creature out of its misery. Then he realized that this 'poor creature' was his own son, and guilt tore into his heart like a thousand knives.

Sigyn found him there, having missed seeing him at the noon-meal. She put an arm around his shoulder.

"Oh, Loki, what happened?" she asked finally. Loki shook his head numbly.

"They just…took him. I have failed my son…I'm not cut out to be a father, I never was." Sigyn shook her head.

"You could've stood up for him, but I won't mention that again. You already know it's true. But you can't do anything about this now." Loki wiped his cheek angrily.

"You were able to see the All-father before he came for me when the gnomes had taken me captive. Was he anything like this when he came to find me? Because I certainly never saw this side of him." Sigyn sighed.

"Of course he was worried about you. He's your father. How could he not be?" Loki shook his head.

"I'm sure that he would've been far more concerned if it had been Thor in that situation. He would've allowed Thor to kill them all and keep them from following through on their oath. If Thor had been the one to make that foolish bet with Hrimthur, he would've been allowed to stop the building by killing the giant on the spot. Instead, I had to stop the building, and in the end Thor still got the credit. What must I do to prove that there's more to me than just mean tricks and sly dealings? What must I do, Sigyn?" Sigyn pulled Loki closer, allowing him to lean on her.

"I-I don't know. But when you do figure it out, they will have no choice but to see you for what you really are."

"And what is that?" he asked, a venomous edge slipping into his tone. Sigyn tightened her hold on him. Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She brushed them away. She needed to be strong for Loki.

"You're the prince of Asgard, and you're my friend. You've done so much but gotten so little in return. I will always be here, and that should be enough. Now let's go get you cleaned up. Your parents missed you at the meal earlier. I decided to come looking for you." She stood up and held out her hand to him. He stared at her helplessly, but summoned the effort to pull himself up. He drew her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Thank you, Sigyn. You're always watching out for me; please don't ever leave." He kissed her cheek and walked towards the royal house to change his clothes and wash the tears away. Sigyn stood like a statue, still feeling the touch of his lips on her face.

"I couldn't ever leave you." she whispered to his retreating shadow.


	7. Foreign Travels I

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back. Sorry for the delay with this one, but I had to come up with a different version of the myth (in this one, they get back at the giants instead of slinking away), and I ran into a nasty case of writer's block after the first segment. Action scenes are really hard for me to write, and this proved a difficult nut to crack. Four days! That's far too long, and I'm really sorry... Hopefully the brotherly fluff will make up for any inconvenience.**

**Thanks to MacMhuirich, HawkPeregrin, Megsy0, and RTVampireKilljoy for your reviews. You all rock. **

* * *

"Brother! Come with me!" Loki glanced up from the sapling he was causing to sprout.

"Go away. I'm in the middle of something, if you didn't notice." Thor shook his head.

"We're going to Jotunheim. I need someone to come with me!" Loki cut off the flow of magic from his fingertips, and turned around to face his brother.

"This can only end in disaster." He said. Thor looked hurt.

"Don't be such a wet blanket! Where's your sense of adventure?" Loki set about clearing off his desk.

"It ran away with your sense of self-preservation, and I haven't seen it since." Thor let out a booming laugh. Loki scowled.

"No adventures today, Thor. Now, get out of my way!" He snarled as he brushed past with an armful of scrolls. Thor looked hurt.

"But I need someone to come along."

"Take Sif. She's been restless lately; surely she would be up for a quick jaunt across the Bifrost?" Thor wrinkled his nose.

"She's busy today with the trials. She can't." Loki pulled out a drawer and dropped the old parchment into it. He slammed it shut and whirled back around, almost knocking Thor over.

"Then take Fandral or Hogan. Like I said, I'm busy. I need to go make sure that Sleipnir is fed and groomed, I need to go see Fenrir, and I have a practice session with Sigyn. My schedule is full." He went towards the door, grabbing his coat on the way out. Thor followed on his heels.

"Fandral and Hogan are on their own mission. You're the only one I trust besides them. Please?" Loki stopped, releasing a terse sigh.

"Fine." He muttered through clenched teeth. "But let it be known that I did not approve of this." Thor grinned.

"Thank you! Now let's go."

* * *

They arrived in Jotunheim with almost no trouble. They came to the gates of one of the strongholds. There was no one there. Odd.

"Who among the Aesir dares to walk into my domain, unchallenged?" A gravelly voice rang out across the courtyard. Thor and Loki froze mid-step, startled.

"We are two weary travelers, seeking shelter for the night." Loki called back, hoping that there would be no trouble. A rough laugh was his answer.

"Don't try to lie to me, trickster. I know who you are, and your companion. The mighty sons of Odin. Or rather, the mighty son of Odin and his cowardly pet." Loki felt a wave of rage, but hid it beneath an icy calm veneer. Another laugh resounded, echoing off the walls. Thor kneaded the leather-bound handle in his hand as he contemplated the best way to kill this unseen foe without being noticed. They didn't get that chance. Guards poured out of unseen corridors and surrounded the princes. Loki willed Thor to not do anything stupid. Surprisingly, he obeyed the silent command. They were taken before the lord of the hall, Skrymr, who apparently was fourth in line for the throne after Laufey.

They were forced to kneel before the giant. Thor wondered how Loki could take being treated so. Loki shook his head slightly, as if to say, '_Let me handle this._' Thor nodded in reply. Loki bowed apologetically.

"I beg your pardon for our trespassing on your territory, Lord Skrymr, but we made a mistake. We meant no harm, and we wish to be released." Skrymr sensed a lie, but he couldn't tell what part was true and which part was false.

"Not right away. We will keep you until you tell us the real reason for your presence here." Thor stood up, his rage finally boiling over.

"I say we make a wager." Loki said before Thor could make this mess any worse. Skrymr nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"The challenge?"

"Some sort of contest. I don't really care what kind."

"The stakes?" Loki turned to Thor, and back to the giant.

"Our freedom. Your people win, you keep us as hostages. We'd prove very valuable in your…ah…negotiations with the All-father. We win, you allow us to go free." Skrymr considered it for a minute. What harm could there be in this bet? He knew he was going to win anyway.

"Very well. I have two challenges, one for each prince. If neither you nor your brother can complete at least one of them, you are mine for the rest of your miserable lives. The trickster goes first." Skrymr turned his blood-red gaze on Loki. "I've heard that you're the fastest to finish at the table." Thor hid a laugh behind a cough. Loki glared at his brother.

"This is only partly true. Volstagg would be the true champion at the table." Loki said, acting very nonchalant about the whole ordeal. He really wished that he'd made a different wager. Skrymr nodded, taking that into account.

"Yes, but he's not the one who decided to invade my realm. You, against my cook. Bring out the plates!" The servants bowed and went to do as they were told. Loki turned to Thor.

"What have I done?"

* * *

The contest had gone well. They both had finished eating at the same time, and a rematch was called for. The second go-round ended disastrously. When Loki had pushed his plate back, the cook kept on, eating both the plate and the roughhewn fork. That was the limit of Loki's abilities. As the cook sat back, apparently satisfied, Loki glared at his host. The cook wiped his face, knowing he held the victory.

"Not fair!" he said, his voice dangerously low.

"You agreed to the terms, you pay the price. This isn't looking very good, little prince." Skrymr replied. "Now, Thor. I have something else in mind for you."

"All right? What is the challenge?"

"Drinking. See this goblet here?" Thor nodded. It was rather large, the perfect size for a giant. Skrymr smiled, revealing his jagged teeth. "A real drinker could probably drain it in a single draught, a moderately thirsty man in two. Only a lightweight would take three or more tries to drain it." Thor glared. He didn't like what the giant was implying.

"Challenge accepted." He impulsively grabbed the cup, and took a long gulp. Loki watched with growing admiration as his brother tilted the goblet back, but the amount seemed to not get any less. Thor's eyes widened when he realized he'd been tricked. He set the cup down, and took a deep breath. He lifted it back up, trying to drain the goblet. He was forced to take another breath. He realized he was defeated, but that didn't stop him from trying again. Finally, he set the cup down, the sag in his shoulders showing his shame at such a defeat. Loki's eyebrows knit in frustration. These challenges were normally a breeze. He knew Skrymr was up to something, but he couldn't figure out what. Skrymir looked happy with the results.

"I win. Away with them, guards, and find out everything they know. I would get some use out of them before I kill them." Thor struggled against the onslaught of soldiers.

"You can't do this!" he shouted. Skrymr smiled.

"You're the ones who came to my lovely abode, and you failed my challenges. I have every right to do this." Loki let the guards advance to put the shackles on him. At the last possible second, he spun around, his daggers in hand. The two soldiers fell with slit throats. Thor took the hint and swung Mjolnir, batting them aside easily.

"AFTER THEM!" Skrymr roared. Thor and Loki ran down the hall, and up a flight of stairs.

"I think there's more to his servants than I first realized, Thor. I'm sorry."

"That's all right, brother. You couldn't have known." Loki shrugged off the acceptance.

"The cook, was not a cook. He is fire personified. Fire eats everything. The goblet you drank from was no ordinary goblet. I think it was part of the ocean, maybe. What did the drink taste like?" Thor grimaced.

"Now that you mention it, it was fairly salty..." Loki nodded, and jogged on.

"Just as I thought. No one can drain the ocean. Skrymr cheated." Thor grinned, and they stopped at a divide in the hallway.

"You go that way. I'm going to go up higher, and see what kind of advantage I can gain. You stay on this level, and distract them from me." Thor nodded.

"I'll do that."

* * *

Thor ran out into a completely different courtyard than before. He saw Loki sneaking across a catwalk between two of the towers. Thor's attention was brought back when he heard the rough shouting of the guards coming after him. He hefted Mjolnir in his hands, comforted by its familiar weight. He spun it around by the leather loop, letting it become a blur in his hand. He had this under control.

* * *

Up on the catwalk, Loki was having issues of his own. Three giants had him trapped on that narrow suspended slab of rock.

"Found you." one of them sneered. Loki lashed out with his magic, the flash blinding two of them. They lost their balance and went over the edge, shattering into a million ice crystals on the stones below. Loki took off in the only direction he could, closely pursued by the remaining giant. He found himself running around a spiral staircase and he ended up in the topmost room, with no way out, except the way he came in. The giant filled up most of the doorway, and there was nothing left to do, but go out onto the balcony.

* * *

Thor turned in his attack, just in time to see the giant charge at Loki. The trickster was on the edge of a balcony, his escape blocked. Loki froze when he saw the giant coming at him. The moment of impact seemed to affect Thor too. Later recounting this tale, he would admit that his heart stopped when he saw his brother go over the edge in the grasp of the giant.

"NOOOO!" Thor cried, the horror and reality of it hitting him like an actual blow. He heard the crunch of bones breaking on the pavemet, and it threatened to make him sick. Then his grief was cast aside for the moment. If Loki was dead, he deserved vengeance. He summoned all the lightning he could handle and struck the ground with Mjolnir. The giants fell. Thor stood alone above the chaos, victorious. But this victory meant nothing now. His brother was gone. Gone. For the first time in his life, he felt truly alone. What good was a victory that no one could share with you? He fell to his knees, taking a moment to mourn.

_"Why are you crying, Thor?" _a voice asked. Thor stared at the bloodstained ground, trying to regain control of his tears.

"Because I couldn't save you." Something stirred beside him moving his cape slightly. He refused to look up.

_"What makes you think I needed saving?"_ the voice asked, this time closer than before.

"You were my brother. I should have kept you closer, not let you get separated from me…I'm sorry, Loki. I failed you. I shouldn't have forced you to come along with me in the first place."

"Good, I'm glad you realize that." Thor glanced up when he felt someone touch his shoulder. His eyes widened in disbelief

"Loki…you're…here?" The younger god shrugged, a grin creeping across his face.

"Where else would I be? Demons above and below, but aren't you gullible?" He chuckled. Thor was at a loss for words. "You should have seen your fac…" Loki's laughter was cut off when Thor pulled him into his arms and held him. Thor was torn between being angry and relieved.

"Don't ever do that to me again! What would I have told Father and Mother? Or Sigyn and Sleipnir?" Loki decided that it would be wiser to cease his struggling. He grudgingly wrapped his arms around his brother.

"It would take more than a couple Frost Giants to separate us, brother. I hope you know that." Loki said, once Thor had released him. They stood up. Thor picked up Mjolnir and slung it over his shoulder. Together the brothers walked back to the Bifrost site.


	8. Foreign Travels II, Part I

**A/N: Hello! I'm back. Delays, delays, nothing but delays…I apologize most sincerely. I've been really distracted lately, and I've been working on another story…Hopefully all will be well. More Sigyn/Loki fluff-mance and a little angst. Enjoy!**

**Just to avoid any confusion I'm going off the idea that Jotunheim could be divided among different warlords (Thrym, Thjasse, Skrymr, Hrungnir and Geirrod, among others) all loyal to Laufey. Each division of the kingdom is self-reliant, but they unite in times of war. **

Loki woke up earlier than the rest of the residents of the palace. After dressing and going out to take care of Sleipnir, he came back to his chambers. He stared at a map of Jotunheim, remembering his and Thor's defeat in Skrymr's halls. Thor was basically correct in assuming that the Frost Giants were up to something, and now he was curious. He glanced up when he heard someone knock at his door. He stood up and answered it himself.

"Sigyn! What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I saw your light on, and I thought I'd check on you." the girl answered.

"What would your family say if they knew you were here?" Loki asked jokingly. Sigyn shrugged.

"I don't really care. I do as I please." She replied jokingly with a defiant toss of her hair. Loki grinned.

"That's more like it. I told you what happened in Jotunheim, right?" Sigyn nodded, eyeing the map with interest. "Well, I'm going back there, to see what information I can gather."

"What if something happens?" Loki shrugged.

"No one seems to care if anything happens to me. The incident with the wall? Idunn? Doesn't any of that sound familiar to you?"

"I care, Loki. I can't just let you go haring off on some half-brained scheme…" With a flick of his wrist, Loki rendered her mute. Realizing what he'd done, she put her fists on her hips, and glared at him. Loki was taken aback by the intensity of her expression.

"Do you promise to listen to me? That's the only way I'll undo the spell I just placed." Sigyn's posture relaxed, and she nodded. Loki removed the spell.

"Don't you ever dare do that to me again, or I swear, I'll…" Loki held up his hands in surrender.

"I promise I won't, but you forced my hand. Now, I'm going to Jotunheim alone, and no matter what you can't breathe a word of it to anyone." He said. Sigyn's eyes widened.

"Loki, this is madness! You can't just waltz into Jotunheim and expect them to let you go as easily as you came!" Loki watched her calmly, and waited for her to calm down again.

"Madness it may be, but I have to find out what they're planning. It's the only way." Sigyn refused to look up at him. He tilted her face up, and smiled when he saw the tears.

"I'll come back, I promise. All right?" Sigyn nodded.

"Please, reconsider…" she pleaded.

"Sigyn, I'm going, and that's final." Loki snapped. Sigyn clenched her jaw and left. "Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To go take care of my horse. She seems to be the only one thinking sensibly this morning besides me." And with that, she was gone. Loki inwardly winced, but he had more important things to worry about besides. He cast the spell, and turned himself back into the falcon. He hopped up into the window sill, and flew off. He circled over the stables once, where he saw Sigyn leading her horse to the watering trough. Loki whistled loudly, trying to get her attention. She ignored him. He flew on.

~: :~ ~: :~ ~: :~

Three months. That's a long time. It's even longer if you haven't had anything to eat or drink.

Loki just wanted to be home. He had been captured almost immediately upon entering the realm, but the giants seemingly saw right through his disguise, and forced him to transform  
back. Loki hadn't told them anything (he hadn't spoken a word since the beginning of his imprisonment) but neither had he learned anything from them. _"This has been altogether useless. I wonder if anyone has missed me yet." _ He thought of Sigyn, and his morale dropped even farther. _"I should have listened to her. Norns, what a fool I was…I'm so sorry, Sigyn. I should have listened to you." _He heard someone coming down the hallway towards his cell. His stomach growled hopefully, but he knew he wouldn't be getting anything to eat today. He sat up, completely weakened. His magic could only sustain him for so long, and his reserves were running low.

The giant came in and pulled him along down the hall. He was forced to his knees before the giant warlord, Geirrod. Loki stared up at the warlord, not caring if he was about to be killed. He was so very tired.

"I grow tired of your stubbornness, Asgardian. I ask you for the last time; who are you?" the giant demanded. Loki stared at him under half-lidded eyes. _"How could it possibly hurt to tell them…No, don't tell them anything...But if you don't, you're going to starve, and what use are you to Asgard dead?"_

"Answer me, and I will give you a drink. Surely you must be thirsty?" Now there was an offer he could live with. Loki took a deep breath.

"I am Loki." He whispered, unable to project any sound past his parched throat. Geirrod sat forward in his seat, a slow grin spreading across his face.

"The Silver-tongue." He sneered. "So, Loki…why did you come into my realm?"

"Where's the drink you promised me?" Loki said, smirking wearily. Geirrod nodded to two of the guards, who shoved a flask into the trickster's hands. Loki uncorked the bottle and took a long swallow. The liquor was crisp and cold, and it felt so good. He took one more swallow, allowing it to soothe his throat. He handed the flask back to its owner.

"I ask you again, why did you enter my realm?" Loki bowed his head, refusing to answer. Geirrod stood up, and struck Loki across the face. His vision swan as he tried to regain his balance. Geirrod hauled him to his feet, gripping him by the collar. Loki struggled to breathe.

"Answer me!" he snarled. Loki's head lolled to one side.

"I came for information. But since I haven't heard anything, if you'd be so kind as to let me go back…" Geirrod dropped him on the ground. Loki bit back a cry of pain when the rough stone tiles bit into his hands.

"How do I know that you haven't heard anything? I can't just let you go…Unless there's something you'd be willing to do for me." Loki felt the beginnings of fear begin to sprout in his heart. Every time he'd been coerced into doing something, the results always brought him pain. He had a feeling this time would be no different.

"What would you have me do?" he asked. Geirrod smiled.

"Bring your brother to me. Bring me the one they call the Thunderer. He is to be unarmed and unsuspecting. I shall kill him, and then where will Asgard's strength come from? You? I think not." Loki gasped.

"I could never betray my brother!" he managed to say. Geirrod shook his head.

"If you don't, we shall march on Asgard, and kill all who stand in our way, while you watch. Think of the innocents that will fall before my army." The giant held up a clear glass ball and whispered several words over it. An image danced across the surface. Sigyn was fighting against these monsters. He cried out in dismay when he saw her fall, trying to defend her younger brother. He had to keep Asgard safe, whatever the cost. He bowed his head. Geirrod set the glass down, his teeth bared in a wicked smile.

"Do you submit?" he asked. Loki trembled.

_This is treason, don't do it. You're betraying everything you've been raised to believe._

_Thor is your brother…he's always been there for you, and you're handing him over to certain death._

_How are you going to explain to the All-father why his eldest is dead?_

_Are you willing to pay that price?_

_Don't… _

"I submit."

~: :~ ~: :~ ~: :~

Loki came back to Asgard. He had used teleportation, to avoid speaking with Heimdall. The first place he went was the stables. Sure enough, he saw Sigyn there. She stood outside of Sleipnir's stall, brushing down the stallion, removing all traces of dust, and picking bits of grass and bracken out of his mane and tail. Loki smiled, willing himself to become invisible. He approached her silently, watching. Sigyn sang softly to herself, as she worked, keeping Sleipnir company, even if he didn't talk back. Loki smiled when Sigyn paused in her song to speak to the horse.

"It's all right. He will come back to us. Don't listen to what everyone else says, Sleipnir. He'll come back." She smiled when he nudged her shoulder and whickered in response, and continued in her song. The haunting little melody was one that he'd often heard her sing before, when the horses were restless and it would calm them down. Now it was imbued with such grief, that it nearly broke his heart. Loki crept up alongside her, put a hand on her shoulder, and made himself visible again.

"Sigyn." he said simply. Sigyn whirled around, dropping the brush, and throwing her arms around him.

"Loki! You came back!" Loki picked her up and spun her, setting her back on her feet.

"Yes, I'm back. I should have listened to you." Sigyn was too happy to scold him.

"I'm so happy you're back. Your family's been having a rough time since you left." Loki nodded, afraid of what he would have to do next.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." Sigyn held him at arm's length.

"All is forgiven. Now we need to take you to Thor. He's been inconsolable." Loki felt his throat constrict at the thought of his family wondering where he'd gone, without so much as a goodbye.

"Lead on." He said. This was going to be tricky.

**A/N: Part II coming soon. I'll get on it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! **


	9. Foreign Travels II, Part II

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay, but this time I have a legitimate excuse! I was at a conference, and I had no time to write…But I digress. Again, taking artistic license with the basic plotline…blah, blah, blah. And I think this myth might become a mini-trilogy…So, yeah. This is a first for me. Enjoy**

**Thanks to TFK puppet, MacMhuirich, and I Know Love Hurts 2010 for your encouragement. It means the world to me…**

Loki had no idea how he'd done it. He'd actually convinced Thor to come along with him, unarmed, and unsuspecting. He was amazed at this seeming good fortune. But at the same time, he was torn apart by guilt. They returned to Jotunheim using teleportation. Thor glanced around at the landscape warily. He suddenly realized that he'd left Mjolnir in his room.

"Loki, we need to go back. I need my weapon. If Geirrod should prove treacherous…"

"Bah, you worry like an old woman! Geirrod wouldn't harm a guest in his own halls." Loki scoffed. _"No, he just starves them into submission…"_ Thor seemed uncertain.

"How far is it to the fortress?"

"We'll have to stop overnight. We can set up a camp somewhere."

After walking a few more hours, they found a suitable place to rest for the night. Thor volunteered to go find fuel for a fire, to which Loki readily agreed. Thor wandered into the sparse woods, picking up as many dead branches as he could find. There was little to no sign of wildlife, which led him to wonder what the Jotuns ate, but that was completely irrelevant. Some Asgardians had hypothesized that they ate their own children in lean times, but that was unconfirmed. He shook the thought from his mind when he heard a twig snap.

He whirled around to see a giantess, bent with age.

"Please, give me the firewood, I beg." She whined, reaching out her hands, which were wrinkled and arthritic. Thor studied her for a few seconds. "I'll give you something in return, which may save you, my lord." Thor handed her the branches. He could always pick up more.

"What is your name, woman?" Thor asked kindly, but still suspicious.

"My name is Grid. I am a seer and I must warn you. You go to Geirrod's halls, do you not?" Thor took an instinctive step back.

"How do you know this?" Grid gave a piercing laugh.

"I just told you that I am a seer. Others might call me a witch, but no matter. You go to your death, Thor Odinson. You are far from home, unarmed, and in enemy territory, no less. I can give you something to protect yourself." Thor was still wary of this seemingly harmless old woman.

"How do I know you're not trying to trick me?"

"You have done me no harm. Why should I not help you?" Thor thought about it for a moment.

"What can you tell me?" Grid leaned heavily on her walking stick.

"You think you will receive a warm welcome from the lord of the icebound mountain regions? I tell you, it is a lie. He means to kill you and your two-faced brother." Thor nodded mutely. So Loki had lied to him. He had suspected as much, but he had wanted so desperately to believe Loki.

"What do I do?" Grid set her pack down on the ground and rummaged through it.

"Take these." She pulled out a richly decorated belt and an iron glove. "A belt of strength, since you go up against enemies beyond even your might. And the iron gauntlet."

"Why the gauntlet?" Grid shrugged.

"I have no idea. You never know when something could come in handy…" she broke off in a fit of cackling at her own jest. Thor took the objects gratefully.

"I thank you, most honored Grid, but I have nothing to give in return. How shall I repay my debt?"

"Repay your debt by ridding this land of Geirrod! You may be the only one who can do this task." Thor knelt and placed his fist over his heart.

"I shall do this, Lady Grid." He opened his eyes again and was surprised to see that Grid was no longer an old woman in rags, but a tall slender maiden in gossamer robes. Bell-like laughter filled the clearing as she handed him the staff she had formerly been leaning on.

"Then go, Thor Odinson, and may you ever be victorious. I give you this staff. May it serve you well when you have need of it!" Thor smiled.

"Thank you, my lady. I shall remember this kindness." Grid nodded, and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then, with a brilliant flash of light, she was gone, leaving the bundle of branches behind. Thor shook his head in wonder at this turn of events. He put the belt on under his clothes, and hid the gauntlet in his pack. Hefting the branches onto his back, he walked back to camp.

Loki was waiting for him.

"What took so long, brother?" Thor set down the branches, and set to finding his flint and steel.

"I had to go further than I thought in order to find dry fuel. My apologies." Loki nodded mutely. Something seemed to be weighing on his mind. After watching Thor make several pitiful attempts to get a spark, he took over.

"Let me do that." He gently shoved Thor aside, and held his hands over the branches. "_Eldur, koma!_" he whispered, and a spark leapt from his fingertips, and soon he had a merry little blaze going. Thor watched him, unsure of how to approach this.

"Brother? Can I trust you?" Loki's face was expressionless for a moment.

"Some might deem it unwise." Thor gave a humorless chuckle.

"Since when have I been known for wisdom?" Loki cracked a smile at that.

"You make an excellent point." He glanced up at the icy stars overhead. "You shouldn't trust me, if that's what you're wondering." Thor nodded.

"Why are you taking me to Geirrod? He isn't peaceful, and he isn't interested in an alliance. What did he do to you that would lead you to betray your own brother?" Loki became almost a statue, save for the tears glittering in his eyes.

"He captured me, and forced me to submit. For three months, I was without food or water. That I can handle, but when he threatens to kill the ones I love more dearly than my own life, I have no choice." Thor sighed.

"Do you not love your own brother?" Loki's hand clenched into a fist as he struck the cold ground.

"I love you dearly Thor, but there are some that are just as dear, who cannot defend themselves." Thor let the words sink in.

"Sigyn." He realized. Loki's face was anguished.

"Yes, Sigyn. She has the capability to be a wonderful fighter, but she is not like Sif. She is a healer, and finds no joy in battle." He paused, and said quietly, "But those without swords may still die upon them. Surely you understand why I made the deal I did?" Thor was silent for a moment. It was completely understandable. Sigyn was no coward, but bravery meant nothing when you were faced with an enemy that outmatches you in nearly every way.

"Then help me fight Geirrod. He is treacherous, and will attack Asgard regardless of whether or not I am killed. Will you help me, and end this lie?" Loki nodded.

"Yes." Thor smiled.

"Good."


	10. Foreign Travels II, Part III

**A/N: Part III! Whoo-hoo! I can't believe I've actually finished this portion…Thanks again to MacMhuirich, I Know Love Hurts 2010, and vamp of alium sativum for the reviews. And everyone who's following, or faved it...You rock. All of you. I mean it…**

* * *

They arrived at the fortress the next day. The welcome they received was nothing less than spectacular. Thor wondered for a moment whether or not Grid had lied to him, but he caught a glimpse of something unpleasant in Geirrod's eyes. He knew to be cautious, but that is hard to do when you are under the pretense that you don't suspect anything. They feasted and drank late into the night. Geirrod promised to call them into his council in the morning in order to discuss the terms of their truce. Much to Loki's dismay, he and Thor were escorted to different bed chambers.

Loki took one look at his, and knew that they were in trouble. There were iron bars on the window, and from what he could tell, they were hardened against enchantments of any kind. He sat down in the bed, utterly hopeless. Cold hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down flat on his back, binding and gagging him. He struggled in vain. He was completely at the mercy of the guards now. What had he done?

Thor's room was actually not that bad. He prepared himself for sleep, not forgetting Grid's warning. He left the belt on, and lay down to sleep. The staff he also kept with him, ready in case of emergency. He fell into a deep slumber.

He woke up to feeling the bed move underneath him. _"How odd…"_ He picked up the staff, and held it ready.

"Who goes there?" He felt the bed rising, and getting uncomfortably close to the ceiling, which was decorated with steel spikes, imitating icicles. Seeing them so close, he realized how sharp they looked. In his panic, he shoved the staff against the ceiling and forced himself down, feeling a surge of power from the belt that Grid had given him. Two voices cried out in anguish and fell silent as the bed fell to the floor. Thor leapt to his feet, brandishing the staff. Two giantesses were crushed beneath the heavy wooden frame, dead. Thor knew that the time to act was now. After fumbling through his pack for the gauntlet, he kicked open the door and rushed into the hall. He had to find Loki.

Loki considered the guards for a moment, waiting for the right time to spring his magic on them. If he struck too soon, more guards would come and there would be no hope of a second chance. When Thor came barreling through the door, he seized his opportunity and a flash of green fire filled the room, knocking the guards down. Thor glanced around the room, dazed by the bright light. Loki rubbed his wrists, trying to get the circulation going again. The green fire had broken his bonds. He smirked at Thor.

"What took you so long, brother?" he asked. Thor shook his head.

"It's been a rough night. Surely you understand?"

"Indeed, now let's get out of here." They crept down the hall, listening for anymore guards.

* * *

They entered the now-empty feast hall. Thor glanced behind him, and noticed Loki leaning heavily on the doorpost.

"What's wrong? Loki?" Loki shook his head.

"Magic uses energy, remember? What I did back there was not simple, by any means." He straightened himself out, and took a faltering step towards Thor. "But I shall recover shortly."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Geirrod snarled as he stepped out of the shadows. He strode up to Loki, and stuck a dagger into his side. Loki wavered for a moment, disoriented from the pain.

"Thor…" he gasped, before falling to his knees. Thor caught him before he could hit the ground. He cradled his brother in his arms, recalling their last trip into Jotunheim. This time, Loki's wounds were not an illusion, this was real. Too real. Blood covered his side, and Thor's hands.

"We'll get out of here, brother, I promise."

"Speak for yourself…I'm sorry I brought you into this…Please forgive me." Loki rasped, blood appearing at on his lips. Thor shook his head.

"No, don't apologize. I know why you did it." Geirrod watched them with mild amusement.

"Come Thunderer, do you wish for vengeance?" Thor eased Loki onto the floor. He slowly stood up, thoroughly enraged.

"You will pay for this." He said in a low voice. Geirrod held up his hands and conjured a glowing golden ball of fire.

"I don't think so." Without warning, he lobbed the fire at Thor. At this unexpected attack, Thor ducked to the side, fearful of getting burned. He then remembered the gauntlet he wore. Surely it would protect him from the heat…He stood back up. Geirrod laughed as he summoned the fire to him once more. This time, Thor stood his ground. They exchanged the fire several more times, before Thor's temper got the better of him, and he flung it back with all the force he could muster, aided by the belt. The fire struck Geirrod in the chest, leaving a gaping hole. The giant lord fell to the ground, dead. Thor stood over his fallen foe for a moment, and then turned back to his brother.

Gently, he removed the blade. Loki couldn't heal himself if it was left in the wound.

"Thor?" Loki's eyes opened slightly. Thor shook his head.

"Do not speak, brother. Save your strength. I'll take care of you." Loki's eyes fell closed again. A moment later he opened them again.

"Tell Sigyn…that I should have listened to her…in the first place…" Thor gave a humorless chuckle.

"Tell her that yourself. We're going home." Loki's brow knit together in confusion.

"Home?" Thor nodded earnestly, tearing up his extra tunic to make a bandage.

"Yes, Loki. Home. To Mother and Father, and Sigyn…"

"Sigyn…" Loki whispered. Thor smiled. The tenderness in his brother's voice was something he didn't hear very often. After binding the wound up as best he could, he picked the trickster up. Without looking back, he left the fortress behind.

* * *

It was growing colder by the minute, and Loki was not faring well. They came to the clearing they had camped in just the day before. Thor lowered Loki to the ground behind a little outcropping of rock that sheltered them from the merciless wind. Loki stirred slightly, moaning in his sleep. He was shivering. Thor removed his cape and tucked it around his brother, hoping that it would help. He dug through his pack, searching for anything that might be used as medicine, but there was nothing. Despair dug its angry claws into his heart. He was going to lose his brother, and there was nothing more he could do.

"Grid, I need your help…Please answer me. My brother is dying, and I can do nothing. I have done as you asked, and rid the land of Geirrod. Help me…please, help me." Nothing answered him, save the whistling of the wind. Loki still trembled from the cold. Thor pulled him into his arms, thinking that maybe he could help keep him warm. But nothing could fight the cold. A new sound drifted in on the wind. Wolves howling, and men shouting. A new fear crept into his mind. Geirrod's men were hunting him and Loki. He couldn't leave Loki, and he certainly wasn't a match for the hunting party, at least, not without Mjolnir. He resigned himself to his fate.

A small light pierced the darkness. Thor watched as it came closer, and soon it revealed the one person he'd been hoping to see. Grid ran to the two brothers, in her maiden form. She set down her lantern, her concern written plainly on her face.

"I'm here. Thor, we must leave this place. They're searching for you."

"I thought as much. Thank you for coming." Grid inspected the wound.

"Thank me when this is over. Much may happen within a short time. Help me carry him." Thor nodded and readily complied. Loki didn't respond when they lifted him. With a short spell, Grid transported them to her home.

Once they were there, Grid set immediately to tending to Loki. Thor sat down before the fire, allowing the cold to seep out of his limbs. After only a few minutes, Grid came out and set a bowl of broth in front of him, along with a goblet of mead, and a loaf of bread. Grateful silence reigned as he devoured the food. After ensuring that he was satisfied, Grid went back to check on Loki again. She came back out and seated herself next to Thor. He stared at the fire, feeling oh-so-drowsy. But concern for Loki won out over his need for sleep.

"How is he?" Grid sighed.

"He will make it. I suggest you stay here for another day, so that he can recover a bit more."

"Of course. May I see him?" Grid cleared away the empty bowl and goblet.

"Yes, just don't wake him. He's been through a lot." Thor stood and bowed.

"Thank you, milady." He went into the chamber where Loki rested.

* * *

Loki was so pale, in contrast to the wine-red sheets that covered him. Thor felt for a moment that he could be staring at a marble effigy. The only sign of life was the steady rise and fall of Loki's chest. Thor sat down, his elbows resting on his knees, head bowed.

"Thor?" Thor looked up to see Loki watching him.

"You should be resting, brother." Loki closed his eyes obediently.

"When can we go home?" he asked faintly.

"Once you are well enough to travel. Then we shall return to Asgard." Loki smiled.

"Good." He sank back into his slumber. Thor smiled. With a long sigh, he lay down on the bed directly next to Loki's, and fell asleep as well. Tomorrow, they would see whether or not Loki had recovered enough to make the journey home.

* * *

The brothers walked through the gates of Asgard two days later. No one was lined up to greet them, nor was anyone celebrating their victorious return. Loki went straight to the stables, where he knew Sigyn would be taking care of Sleipnir for the evening. She was silent this time, and heard him coming. She turned around, her face expressionless. Loki stopped in the middle of the hallway and held out his arms. She ran to him, throwing her arms around his chest. He nearly toppled over, but he steadied himself by returning the embrace.

"What happened?" she asked, finally looking up at him. Loki pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair.

"We won. And we're back now." He said simply, enjoying the moment. She smelled of sunshine, fresh-cut hay, and lavender. He could feel her heart beating against his chest, and her arms around him felt so right. He could get used to this…He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. Someone so pure and beautiful as Sigyn could never be with someone like him.

Sleipnir nosed his way between them, giving Loki a playful nudge in the center of his chest. Loki rewarded him with a good scratch under his chin and behind his ears. Sigyn stood back, watching them interact.

"How have you been faring, my son?" Sleipnir snorted in response. Sigyn shook her head in amusement. She had no doubt that the horse actually understood speech, and that Loki understood what the horse was saying. Loki gave her a sidelong glance as he ran his hand over Sleipnir's velvety nose. "So she's been taking good care of you?" he asked. Sleipnir shook his mane. "I see. And she's been riding you too?" Another tossing of the mane. Loki smiled. Sigyn stared at the floor shyly.

"I hope you don't mind…" Loki shook his head.

"Not at all. He's been gentle enough for you?" Sigyn nodded.

"Yes. He behaves better for me than for the stablehands. You should've seen it. Two days ago, he was so restless, they couldn't even bring him in from the pasture. Ten of them were trying to keep him from breaking free of the lead rope, and as soon as I tried, he became docile. He followed me straight to his stall. I didn't even have to touch the rope." Loki laughed.

"I'll bet they weren't very happy to be upstaged by a woman." Sigyn shook her head.

"No, but still, ever since then, they've left him to my care. We've been getting along very well, haven't we, Slip?" Sleipnir lowered his head and allowed her to stroke his nose. Loki put an arm around her waist.

"I have a confession to make." Sigyn looked solemn,

"And what would that be?" she asked, a little worried.

"I should have listened to you. That morning when I left on my own, you were right, and I ignored you. Two days ago, I nearly paid for that mistake with my life. I thought you should know, so that you might keep me from doing something foolish in the days to come." He followed up his 'confession' with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sigyn was shocked. Loki stared into her eyes for a moment, sorting through the different emotions he saw there. Smiling, he backed away, and disappeared down the hall. Sigyn put her hand to her cheek, almost giddy with happiness. With no other outlet for her emotions, she hugged Sleipnir's neck, and led him back to his stall.


	11. The Race, Part I

**A/N: So, I changed this one a lot. A lot. I wanted to play around a little more with the romance between Loki and Sigyn (Good Gad, the fluff-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) Since no one's complained about me taking artistic license with the myths, I figured 'what the hey…' and went for it. Again, apologies for the delay. There is no excuse. But this is going to be another two-part story, so I should update soon.**

**Thanks to HawkPeregrin, MacMhuirich, I Know Love Hurts 2010, and vamp of alium sativum. **

Thor glanced up from the training field when he heard approaching hoof beats. Sure enough, Loki and Sigyn were out racing again. They flew by in a blur, and all he could hear was their laughter and good-natured jibes as Sigyn's steed passed up Sleipnir. Sigyn cantered on, skirts billowing in the wind, as free as the swallows that flew overhead. Thor shook his head, grinning, and turned back to his sparring partner.

They rode through the city, upsetting merchandise carts in the marketplace, and nearly running some pedestrians over. A long cart pulled out across Sleipnir's path.

"LOKI! LOOK OUT!" she shouted above the din. Loki tapped Sleipnir's sides with his boot heels and the great horse leaped over the cart. He laughed madly as Sleipnir stayed airborne, running through the air. The shouts of the citizens were drowned out by the rush of the wind past his ears. He looked down at Sigyn, twenty feet below him, and urged the horse on. Sleipnir tossed his head impatiently and put on a new burst of speed. He slowly came closer and closer to the ground. Loki braced himself for the impact, closing his eyes. He heard Sigyn laughing as she went by. He opened his eyes to see her pass him, and that Sleipnir was back on solid ground.

"I'll race you to the falls! Catch me if you can!" Sigyn yelled breathlessly.

"Don't tempt me!" Loki replied, unable to control his laughter. They were nearly to the far edge of the city now, and the gates were drawing near. The horses, however, showed no sign of tiring. They kept going for about a league, until Sigyn's horse began showing signs of weariness. Loki reined Sleipnir in to slow him down a bit. Sigyn flew by, weaving through the trees, and  
back out into the open. Loki pulled Sleipnir to a halt. The horse reared, his front four legs pawing at the air.

"Peace, my son. You did well." He followed up the compliment with a loving pat on the neck. "You shall soon be the greatest war horse this realm has ever known." Sleipnir turned, and Loki could've sworn he could see the eagerness in his eyes. Loki felt a surge of sadness at the thought of letting his son go, but a sense of pride as well. He glanced up as Sigyn circled him on her own steed.

"I actually beat you!" she laughed triumphantly. Loki merely smiled.

"That you did. Getting a little tired today, are we Sleipnir?" The horse snorted and shook his head.

"I take that as a no." Sigyn laughed, trying to get her hair out of her face. It had come loose from its combs during her wild ride, and was a tangled mess. Loki watched her fidget with it. She looked a little embarrassed at her inability to restore order to the once-silky locks.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, giving up her futile efforts to tame her unruly hair. Loki shrugged, his smile shrinking.

"I tend to do that sometimes, especially when it comes to certain beautiful young ladies…" Sigyn cocked an eyebrow.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Silvertongue." She was still smiling at him, so that was good. Loki's smile slowly came back as he swung down from the saddle and held a hand out to her. She took it, and leapt down lightly. After steadying herself on his arm they walked over to the bank of the creek. Loki pulled his cape loose from its clasps and spread it out on the grass in the sun. Sigyn laid down on it, basking in the warmth. Loki sat down next to her, watching her.

"Something's on your mind Loki, so if you'd like to talk about it instead of staring at me, I'm listening." She said, not even opening her eyes. Loki gave a start, quickly looking away.

"How did you know I was staring at you?"

"I didn't. Thank you for confirming my suspicions." She opened one eye and burst out laughing when she saw his cheeks redden. Loki lay back, with his own eyes shut.

"I beg your pardon, Sigyn." he apologized. Sigyn moved a little closer.

"I never offered my pardon." Loki placed a hand dramatically over his chest.

"You wound me with your words." He said softly. Sigyn leaned over him, smiling slightly.

"How might I mend this injury that I have caused?" Loki opened his eyes to see her hovering over him.

"I think you know the cure." He said lightly. Sigyn kissed his forehead gently, slowly moving towards his ear.

"Does that help?" she whispered.

"Very much, yes. Do you care to continue?" Loki sighed, a sudden warmth blooming through his chest. Sigyn shook her head.

"I probably shouldn't." Loki knew she was right. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"I will respect your wishes, milady. But may I be so bold as to ask why we _shouldn't _continue?" Now it was Sigyn's turn to blush.

"I-I love you, and I'll always stand by you, but until you prove that you can wait for me…I do not judge you for your actions concerning relationships, but I need a real husband. Not someone who will use me and leave me behind to deal with the consequences of our frivolity." Loki nodded, feeling as though she'd struck him. But every word she spoke was true. He would have to remedy that.

"I will wait. I will wait however long you wish me to." Sigyn looked grieved. She hated to cause him pain. Especially when it came to matters such as this.

"I'm sorry." she offered Loki took her hand in his, considering it for a moment.

"Don't apologize. The sentiment is a noble one. I would expect nothing less from you, and I admire you for it." he said, his voice soft.

"Very well. Is four years too much to ask?" He felt his heart sink, but outwardly he smiled.

"Four years shall seem to be only a day. By then either Thor or I will be crowned king, and you shall be my queen."

"Or princess." Sigyn offered shyly. Loki kissed her hand.

"Whether you are the lowliest of maids, or the most honored among women, you shall always be my queen." He said. Sigyn smiled.

"Then, I will give you a token of your promise." She said, taking off her necklace. She set it in the palm of his hand. The pendant was in the shape of the tree Yggdrasil, including the dragon gnawing at the roots. Loki held it back out to her.

"I can't take this." Sigyn shook her head.

"It is a gift. I give it freely. Let it remind you of what you're waiting for." Loki stared at it for a moment, and put it on, slipping it under his tunic.

"I will remember…" he trailed off when he saw a third rider speeding across the plains towards them. "Sigyn, go back to the city. Don't wait for me to catch up." Sigyn followed his gaze, surprised at the urgency in his voice.

"What is it?" Loki shook his head.

"Don't argue, just go. It's one of the giants. Warn the soldiers, but do not sound the alarm. I will find out what he intends."

"What if he intends to kill you?" she asked as she ran to her horse.

"Then at least you won't have to witness it, and you won't be in harms way. I am far from helpless. If he is peaceable, I will bring him back with me. If not, I will take care of it."

"But…" Loki cut her sentence short with a quick gesture of his hand.

"Sigyn, go. Don't worry." Sigyn nodded and swung herself up into the saddle and wheeled her horse around. She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, and spurred her horse forward. Loki smiled slightly, and waited.

The giant pulled his steed to a halt next to Sleipnir and Loki. He bowed slightly, but Loki was still suspicious.

"Greetings, prince." He said proudly. Loki inclined his head.

"To you as well. What is your name?"

"Hrungnir."

"Well, then, good Hrungnir, what brings you to Asgard on this fine day?" he replied courteously.

"I wish to present a challenge to you, my lord." Loki raised an eyebrow delicately.

"And what would that be?"

"A horse race." Hrungnir said gravely. Loki laughed slightly.

"That's not something I would have expected from one such as yourself. But if that be your wish, then let us ride, and part ways in peace."

"I certainly wish it. How far shall we ride?" Loki shrugged.

"Depends upon the endurance of your steed. Sleipnir can run any distance without tiring." The giant let out a booming laugh.

"My steed is Gullifaxi. I'd wager that even the mighty Sleipnir is no match for his speed and endurance." Loki scrutinized the horse standing in front of him. Only four legs, average build, not much weight to him, but for all that, he was very well-muscled.

"What makes you say that? Sleipnir can run on the very air." Hrungnir smiled, which was rather disconcerting.

"If a young maiden on a normal horse could beat you…" Loki held up a hand.

"I let her win."

"Prove it, then. What have you to lose?" Loki set his jaw.

"Very well then…" He suddenly tapped Sleipnir's sides with his heels, and the stallion took off like a shot. Loki grinned when he heard Hrungnir's angry shouts and cursing behind him.


	12. The Race, Part II

**A/N: I know this isn't really that 'soon', but sooner than last time at least. I'm finishing this myth up in this chapter; no more mini-trilogies for me. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to A Wild Clover, MacMhuirich, HawkPeregrin, I Know Love Hurts 2010, and vamp of alium sativum for the encouragement! You're awesome.**

Sigyn came through the gates at an alarming speed. She pulled her horse to a stop, and swung down, her hair flying about her face. One of the guards came over to her, worry written plainly on his face.

"What is it, milady?" he asked. Sigyn shook her head, catching her breath.

"Prince Loki and I were out riding, and one of the giants approached us. Prince Loki stayed behind, and sent me to warn you…But he commands you not to raise the alarm. There was only one…"

"Giants? In Asgard? I don't believe I've heard such a tall tale in all my time as a guard of this citadel." Sigyn was offended by his dismissal.

"I swear I speak truth! There was a giant…" The guard walked back to his post, shaking his head. Sigyn refrained from stamping her foot. That would be childish, and only prove the guard's point. She sighed, and walked away, leading her horse back to the stables. After handing the reins off to one of the stablehands, she went home to change into something more suitable. She would take her problem to the All-Father

She walked down the center aisle, feeling very nervous. She knelt before the king, making the gesture of fealty.

"My lord, I must speak with you urgently." Odin nodded, indicating for her to rise.

"What troubles you, Sigyn?" Sigyn took a deep breath and told all her tale. Odin looked somewhat troubled by this news. "I will have the guards watching for this giant, but if Loki can handle this, I will let him." Sigyn bowed her head.

"Thank you, my king."

"Thank you for bringing your concern to me. Go and wait for him to return."

"Yes, my lord." She bowed once more, and left the throne room.

* * *

Loki turned in the saddle. Hrungnir was gaining on him at an alarming rate.

"Come on, Sleipnir, haste is needed." Loki eased up on the reins, giving him more control of his head. The effect was almost instantaneous. Sleipnir put on a new burst of speed, his stride as even as it had been when the ride began. Hrungnir looked up to see the gates of the city drawing near. Overwhelming fear flashed through his mind at the thought of entering the city of his enemies, but he refused to forfeit the race.

He urged Gullifaxi on. However, he was still hopelessly stuck behind Sleipnir. Flecks of sweat gathered on the shining palomino coat, flying back and hitting the giant in the face. Growling, Hrungnir wiped it aside and pulled out his riding whip. He struck the horse, eliciting a terrified scream.

Loki gritted his teeth when he heard the sound. Having spent some time in equine form, he had heard of the horrors inflicted upon the other horses. Whips, spurs, and sharp bits were only a few of many, and even now that he was a man once more, he refused to use any such devices upon his mounts. Sleipnir sensed Loki's anger, and quickened his stride once more. They flew through the gates, Gullifaxi merely a tail's length behind Sleipnir. They raced back through the marketplace. Shouts of horror and loathing followed them when the people recognized what Hrungnir was. Loki slowed Sleipnir down, allowing him to cool down a bit. Hrungnir followed suit, knowing that he was beaten. They made it to the stable yard, where the hands ran out to see to the horses. A division of guards was also waiting for them, ready to apprehend Hrungnir if the occasion called for it. Loki swung down from the saddle. He turned to face Hrungnir, and saluted him.

"Here's to a race well-run, my friend." Hrungnir dismounted as well, and returned the salute.

"It appears I was overly rash in challenging you, Prince." Loki resisted the urge to smile.

"Indeed, but perhaps this may be forgiven, if you were allowed to partake of refreshment before you leave?" Hrungnir nodded.

"A drink would certainly be most welcome." Loki nodded.

"Follow me, then. I will see to it that you are treated as a guest, not a prisoner." With that, he led the way towards the feast hall.

As it turned out, that was Loki's biggest mistake of the day. Hrungnir had never had such mead before, and consumed it in such quantities that he began raving against the realm. As more people watched, the louder and more serious Hrungnir threats became. When he began talking of slaying all the inhabitants of the city, save for Freya and Sif, Loki knew this was getting out of hand. He batted the goblet out of the giant's hand.

"That is enough for you, my friend. We can forget this trespass if you vow to leave and never return." Hrungnir shook his head.

"I'll take this city with my own hands, and I shall take those two lovely ladies as my prize…" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. And, just as luck would have it, that's right when Thor came in from his training session. He heard the threat, and saw the giant place a hand on Sif's shoulder, and that was it.

"Keep your hands off of her, wretch!" Thor brandished Mjolnir angrily. Hrungnir didn't even twitch. Loki stood between Thor and the 'guest'.

"Brother, cool your temper. He meant no harm." He said smoothly. Hrungnir laughed.

"How do you know, Trickster?" Thor's eyes narrowed.

"I ought to slay you for that threat." Hrungnir stood up to his full height, staring down at Thor. The thunderer made no move to back away, which impressed Loki.

"Name the time and place, and we shall see who walks away with the victory." Hrungnir challenged imperiously. Thor nodded.

"Tomorrow afternoon, on the plains from whence you came." Hrungnir nodded.

"Tomorrow, then."

* * *

That night Loki and Sigyn met out in Frigga's garden. Sigyn was the first to arrive, waiting patiently at their favorite spot, hidden behind a hedge of holly bushes. Loki found her there, pausing in the shadows for a moment to enjoy the sight of her sitting in the moonlight, the white glow rendering her golden hair silver. She seemed to sense someone was watching her, so when he stepped into the light, she looked relieved.

"Loki, don't do that to me! I thought something was stalking me." Loki seated himself next to her on the bench.

"My sincerest apologies. But in a way it's true." He muttered, lifting her hand to his lips. Sigyn leaned on his shoulder.

"That's comforting. You stalking me—as though I were helpless prey." She said petulantly. Loki smirked. He knew she was trying to be over-dramatic.

"You're far from helpless, my dear girl." He put an arm around her shoulders. Sigyn smiled, leaning her head on his arm.

"I'm glad you're safe." She said after a moment, turning her face to look up at him.

"Thank you for listening to me." He replied, the angles of his face softened by a smile. "If you had been there, I have a feeling things would have turned out much differently." Sigyn nodded.

"So, how did you win the race?"

"No horse can outrun Sleipnir. It's just that simple." He answered, not thinking it through. Sigyn sat up straight and stared at him.

"So when my horse Brandr won earlier, what happened?" Loki was caught completely off guard.

"I-uh-well…" Damn. Only Sigyn could take his usual eloquence and turn it into gibberish. She gave him a stern glance.

"You let me win, didn't you?" she asked accusingly. Loki nodded. "Loki…"

"I wanted to see you riding, and that's rather difficult when I'm the one leading."

"Loki. I challenged you to a race. Whether I won or not was not the point. I was with you, and that was all that I cared about." Loki was touched by this.

"I knew there was a reason I love you." Sigyn smiled, coming back to his arms, her irritation forgotten.

"It's not about who's the strongest or the best warrior, Loki. It's about heart. And you have heart, whether or not anyone else sees it. That's what I love about you."

* * *

The next day….

Neither Loki nor Sigyn realized that Thor had gone out alone to face the giant. So when Frigga called them out of their study session, they weren't expecting the urgency in her tone.

"Loki, come with me." She pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears. Loki saw them, and felt his heart leap into his throat.

"What has happened? Mother, what's wrong?" Frigga shook her head, unable to speak.

"Please hurry. Sigyn too." The two younger Asgardians exchanged a worried glance, and followed the queen towards the healing room. Sif and Fandral were standing outside the chamber, worry written plainly across their faces. Loki glanced around, and stepped through the golden doors. Sigyn followed him.

Thor lay on the low bed, blood matted into his golden hair. A ragged gash was torn across his forehead with dirt and gravel embedded in the wound. Bruises covered all patches of visible skin. Two of the healers were working on removing his armor, which was a dented and mangled mess. Sigyn immediately joined them, working on cleaning the wound on his forehead. Thor responded with a low moan, his eyes shut tightly against the pain. Sigyn glanced up to see Loki standing there, frozen in place.

"Loki, come help me." She said softly. Loki obediently sat down on the edge of the mattress and whispered a spell to ease the pain somewhat. Thor visibly relaxed, allowing the healers to remove the remainder of his armor.

"Brother, what happened to you?" Loki mumbled, scrutinizing every wound, every scratch.

"He went out alone." Sif intoned from the doorway. "Hrungnir and two others were waiting for him." Loki glanced up at her.

"Was he able to defeat any of them?" he asked. Sif nodded, her blue eyes severe.

"All three of them. The Warriors Three and I missed Thor at our earlier training session, and we decided to come looking for him." The accusation in her voice was clear. _Why didn't you go with him, Trickster? We might have been rid of you then. _Loki turned back to his brother.

"If I had known he would be so impatient, I would have gone with him. I can do nothing to change what happened, Lady Sif." Sif narrowed her eyes.

"You know your brother's moods better than any of us. You should have been able to predict what he would do." Loki stood up and faced the young woman.

"I have not my mother's foresight, _Lady_ Sif. If I had, I might have prevented it, but I cannot predict the future." Sigyn glanced up at Loki, afraid that he might go too far.

"Loki, calm down. You as well, Lady Sif. What's done is done. There is no need to speak of what is past. The present and future are enough to process, are they not?" the words were soft, but they made their mark. Sif gazed haughtily at the golden-headed girl. There was no need for words to convey her dislike. The master healer inspected the work of the others.

"He will live. Let him rest now, without these petty quarrels to disturb him." Loki, Sif, and Sigyn all stepped out of the room.

Loki turned to walk away down the hall, but Sif grabbed his shoulder. He whirled around to face her.

"What is it, Sif?" his tone was clipped, and his green eyes sparked with irritation.

"Do you not care for your own brother?" Loki brushed her hand off his shoulder.

"I love my brother more dearly than you know, but my hovering over him is not going to do him any good." He continued walking, tailed closely by Sigyn.

"What do you plan to do?" she asked quietly. Loki glanced  
at her before turning his attention to his path.

"I wish to investigate the scene of the battle. Then I may ascertain the chain of events that led to my brother's present condition. Care to join me?" Sigyn nodded.

"Of course."

"Let's only bring Sleipnir. If Gullifaxi is still on the loose, we'll claim him." Sigyn smiled.

They rode out to the spot, seeing the bodies of the giants. Loki smiled when he saw the damage inflicted. Then he saw the remnants of the stone club. He dismounted and picked up one of the shards of stone, staring at it. The texture and weight of it matched the gravel in the wound on Thor's forehead. That explained much. He whispered several words and watched as the rays of light bent around spectral images of the giants and Thor. He watched the recreated battle, flinching when he saw the blow that brought Thor to the ground. The giant swung his club down, intending to crush Thor, but Thor brought Mjolnir up at the last second and shattered the club. Shards of stone flew everywhere, hitting him in the face and chest. One of the shards stuck in the giant's chest, impaling his heart, and he fell. Loki waved his hand, and the images disappeared on the wind. Sigyn stood next to him.

"What did you see?" she asked quietly. Loki shuddered.

"That Thor is very lucky to have even survived long enough to be found." A faint whinny brought them out of their reverie. Gullifaxi trotted up to them, his golden coat and cream-colored mane gleaming in the sunlight. Sigyn held out her hand, and he tentatively sniffed it. He stepped a little closer, allowing her to stroke his nose.

"Good boy…" The horse snorted. Sigyn laughed. Loki's lips twitched up into a smile.

"I believe he likes you." he said. Sigyn turned to Loki.

"Do you think I'd be allowed to keep him?" Loki shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Let's get back to the stables, and then we'll check on Thor again." Sigyn nodded, pulling herself into the empty saddle. Loki helped her adjust the stirrups, and the length of the reins. Once all was in order, Sigyn glanced over at Loki.

"I'll race you to the stables." She said. Loki hoisted himself into Sleipnir's saddle.

"Challenge accepted."


	13. Heritage

Loki sat on the high seat of Hlidskjalf, his head bowed. The events of the past three days had been stressful. The exchange between himself and Odin in the Weapons Vault especially had been replaying in his mind.

_"You took me for a purpose. What was it? TELL ME!_

_…You could've told me what I was from the beginning…_

_I-I-I-I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night? You know, it all makes sense now: why you favored Thor all these years... _

_Because no matter how much you claimed to LOVE me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" _

Had he been too accusing? Had it been his fault that Odin fell into the Odinsleep? He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to breathe deeply. He hadn't meant for things to go this far. _I only wanted to have a bit of fun at Thor's expense. Why can nothing ever go as planned?_

He hadn't meant for his brother to get banished, but he had known that it was a possibility. He just hadn't thought it through. The guards stood at attention when they heard the doors at the end of the hall creak open. Loki looked up to see Sigyn coming towards him. She came to a stop at the foot of the throne, and knelt.

"Loki, what is happening?" she asked, her fear slipping into her voice. Loki stood up and stepped down to her. He tilted her face up to look at him.

"Do not worry, Sigyn. Father fell into the Odinsleep. In the absence of Thor, and since Mother will not leave Father's side, the burden of the throne is now mine." Sigyn took an instinctive step back. Something seemed wrong with him. The way he said 'Mother and Father' was forced. As though he didn't see them as such any longer.

"What is wrong, my prince? You are troubled." she prompted. Loki shook his head.

"That is a discussion for another time. Please, do not ask me again." The steel in his voice was unmistakable. Sigyn nodded. Arguing would get her nowhere.

"Of course. If you should ever need anything, my king, please call upon me, and I will do my best to help you." She bowed once more, and walked away. Loki watched her leave, wondering how she would react to the news that he was one of the monsters that she'd been raised to fear. He turned and sat back down.

* * *

Later that evening, he went down into the garden to their usual meeting place. Sigyn was waiting for him.

"Loki, what's wrong? You wouldn't tell me, and I wish to know what is troubling you." Loki sat down.

"Why do you care, Sigyn?"

"Because you're my friend. And I love you."

"Is it possible to love a monster?" he whispered. Sigyn looked confused.

"But you're not a monster, Loki. You are a prince of Asgard, and my dearest friend." Loki shook his head.

"You don't understand, Sigyn. I'm not Asgardian."

"How? How can this be?" Loki gave a bark of humorless laughter.

"Odin and Frigga are not my parents. Thor is not my brother. I am a monster."

"What are you talking about?" Loki waved his hands, and the Casket of Ancient Winters appeared in his grasp. The blue tinge started traveling up his arms, spreading to his face. His eyes were closed and his head was bowed. Sigyn stepped back, alarmed at the sudden transformation. Loki looked up at her, revealing his scarlet eyes. Sigyn stopped, completely at a loss.

"So, Sigyn, do you still think that I am not a monster?" Sigyn sat down on the bench, trying to regulate her breathing. "Well?" Sigyn stared at him for a few moments, her mind reeling. She reached out to touch the blue skin of his hand, but Loki jerked away from her. "Don't touch me!" Noting her shock, he softened a little. "It will hurt you if you do. I could never live with myself if I hurt you." Sigyn nodded, lowering her hand back to her sides. Loki made the Casket disappear, and he slowly changed back to his Aesir form.

"You're…you're a Jotun…" Sigyn whispered. She sat down, her breath catching in her throat.

"Yes. I'm _Jotun._" Loki spat the last word, as though it left a bitter taste. Sigyn stared at him, unable to reconcile the word with her friend. Loki seated himself next to her. He watched her, concerned. "Sigyn? Are you all right?" Sigyn nodded, growing paler. She collapsed into his arms. He caught her gently, and lifted her in his arms. "Sigyn?" He mentally cursed himself. Surely there could've been a better way to tell her about his recent discovery. He carried out of the garden and made his way towards the palace. One of the guards came to help him.

"What happened to her?" Loki shook his head.

"She is unharmed, just had a bit of a fright, I'm afraid. Take her to the healers, and once she is awake, escort her to her home." The guard bowed.

"Yes, my lord." Loki smiled. He could get used to this.

* * *

He walked back to the palace alone, making his way to the chamber where Frigga sat vigil over the sleeping king.

"Loki, are you all right?" Frigga asked, standing up to embrace her son.

"I'm fine." He lied. Frigga guided him to the seat on Odin's left side.

"No you're not, why hide it from me?" Loki stared at Odin's peaceful face, knowing that he could hear every word spoken. Frigga waited.

"I never get used to seeing him like this…" he said, finally. Frigga nodded. She would let Loki take control of the conversation. When he was ready to talk about this, he would, but until then, she would wait.

"He's put it off for so long now, that I fear…" she trailed off. What she feared was unspeakable. Loki knew what she was thinking, though.

"How long will it last?" he asked. He could barely remember the last time his fa—no, Odin—had fallen asleep like this.

"I don't know. This time is different. We were unprepared." Loki nodded, swallowing. Best to get it off his chest now. He took a deep breath.

"So why did he lie?" he asked, a bitter edge slipping into his voice. Frigga looked him in the eye.

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki. And we, your family." Loki blinked a couple times, trying to keep his emotions in check. He glanced back down at Odin. _"Why? Why did you lie to me? Do you have any idea what the truth has done to me? What it will do us all? Why were you not open with me about it from the beginning? I would have understood! I might have forgiven you. Why, father? Why?"_ He snapped out of his reverie to hear Frigga continue

"We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother." This was news to him. He felt everything come back down on him again. How would Thor react to the news that his brother was one of the monsters he'd been trained to kill. Given the chance, would Thor show mercy? Or would he strike first and ask questions later?

"What hope is there for Thor?"

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does." Frigga said, so assured of herself, that it made Loki wish Odin had left him to die. He sat up straight, eyeing the sleeping king with veiled distaste. Frigga watched him, her heart breaking. She had been against lying to the boy since the beginning, but Odin insisted that it was for the best.

"Loki, you must believe me when I tell you that I think myself to be the luckiest woman in the Realms to have raised you." Loki bowed his head.

"Any sentiment on your part does not make me your son by blood." He stood up and left without another word.

Upon entering his chambers, he removed his helmet and flung it aside. His breathing quickened as he saw his reflection in the polished walls. For a moment he looked himself in the eye as though he were staring at a stranger.

How much of it was real? Was any of it? How much of his life had been an illusion? Or, rather, a delusion?

But it explained why Odin hadn't done anything to help him the few times that he'd helped save Asgard. Thor always had help, never went anywhere without his friends to assist him. Had Odin been hoping that somehow his youngest son's efforts would kill him so that he would no longer have to hide the truth?

Reeling from this thought, Loki sat down on the edge of his bed. If and when Odin woke up, he would make him regret ever bringing him to live in Asgard.

"Is this what you wanted, _Father_?"


	14. The Fall

**A/N: Quick explanation, the italics are going to be Loki's POV, third person. Bold italics are his thoughts in first person. Anything else is just plain old third person. **

**Warning: Contains Angst and Feels.**

**Enjoy!**

Sigyn waited in the garden. She and Loki had an unspoken agreement that they would meet here every evening. It was a nice chance to talk with each other, discuss plans, the happenings of the day, and just be in each other's company. The problem was that Loki hadn't shown up yet. She was about to go looking for him, when she was met with Thor and Odin at the garden gate.

"Wha…Where's Loki?" she asked. Thor shook his head.

"He fell." He said simply. Sigyn shook her head.

"No, please, no. Please tell me that this is another of his tricks…" She staggered forward, leaning heavily on Thor's arms. Thor pulled her into an embrace, supporting her.

"I would not lie to you, Sigyn. He's gone. My brother…" Sobs shook his body. Sigyn buried her face in his shoulder, her tears darkening the bright red cape.

"Tell me what happened. Thor, tell me everything." She muttered. Thor guided her over to the bench.

"I fought with him on the Bifrost…"

* * *

_All his plans had been wasted. Thor had returned, despite his best efforts. Thor stood over Loki, considering him. Loki just stared up at him, partly dazed, partly glaring. Why couldn't Thor just kill him? He'd be doing him a favor. _ **_Just kill me, Thor. Prove that you're the better son. That you're worthier than I. Finish the job_**._ But no, Thor merely set Mjolnir on his chest, effectively trapping him. He slowly walked towards the observatory which by now was spinning wildly out of control._

_ "Look at you. The mighty Thor…With all your strength…And what good does it do you now, huh?" Loki struggled to sit up, but the weight of the hammer on his chest proved to be too much. He lay back down with a groan. "Do you hear me_ brother_? There's nothing you can do!" Thor paused, and held out his hand, summoning Mjolnir. Loki gasped for breath as the pressure faded. He couldn't believe his eyes. Thor raised the hammer, and brought it down on the bridge with a mighty blow._

_ "What are you doing? If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" Loki shouted above the roar of the Bifrost. Thor continued hammering away at the bridge, great cracks splitting spider-like across its crystalline surface. Loki pulled himself to his feet, took up Gungnir and ran at Thor. In his rage, he barely heard Thor mutter, _

_ "Forgive me, Jane…" Loki leaped through the air, aiming for Thor's heart, but Thor ducked down following through on the hammer stroke. Loki nearly landed on him. At that moment, the bridge exploded, throwing them both through the air. The blast of energy was impressive to say the least. _

* * *

Sigyn seemed to be taking it well. Thor glanced over at Odin, who nodded.

"Why are you not dead as well?" Sigyn asked numbly. She meant no offense, Thor was certain. She only wanted to know why he had been spared, and Loki lost. Thor swallowed, his breathing constricted by a lump in his throat.

"Well…"

* * *

_They fell through the air, shards of the bridge showering around them. Loki still held Gungnir, and as luck would have it, Thor caught a hold of it. Loki saw the gaping chasm before them, and cried out his terror. This was the very likeness of his nightmares. For a moment, he was afraid he'd never stop falling, but then, he felt something pulling on his arm. Someone had caught Thor, and Thor was holding onto Loki. Momentary relief flooded his mind, but horror took over once he realized who their salvation was. _

_Odin._

_He glanced at his feet dangling below him, and back up at his adoptive father. _

_ "I could have done it, Father! For you…for all of us…" he cried, hoping that he might finally receive some sort of praise for his heroics, for killing Odin's greatest enemy. Tears sprang to his eyes, because he knew it would never happen. Odin shook his head._

_ "No Loki." Loki felt his world crumbling around him. Nothing he could ever do would be good enough for Odin. A steely look entered his eyes. There was one way to show that he didn't really need Odin's approval. One way to cause them so much pain that they'd never forget that he was just as valuable as the stupid oaf he'd called brother. Thor seemed to know that look._

_ "Loki, no!" he cried. Loki smirked, and slowly loosened his grasp on the spear. In his mind, he recalled a certain conversation in Jotunheim._

**_What did I say? That "it would take more than a couple Frost Giants to separate us?" If only I'd known how prophetic my own words would be. It only took one Frost Giant to separate us, Thor. ME*_**

_His thoughts returned to Sigyn and her promise to him. How could he do this to her, the woman he claimed he loved? Was he even capable of love? Could she still love him? A tear ran down Loki's cheek_

**_"You really think she loved you? She hated the very sight of you when you showed her what you truly are. Do you really think she would mourn the passing of a monster?" _**

_He looked his father and brother in the eye, and let go. _

_ "NOOOOOO!" Thor cried. Loki tumbled through the void, smiling as the blackness overtook him. _

_Darkness. _

_Nothingness. _

_Peace. _

_Loki Laufeyson, adoptive son of Odin, sometime prince of Asgard, was gone. _

* * *

Sigyn was silent as Thor finished his tale. How could Loki be so selfish? Thor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"H-he let go? He couldn't—no, wouldn't…Tell me that it's not true…" Sigyn said, clearly in denial.

"I'm sorry." He said gently. Sigyn shook her head, unable to speak. She stared at him in silence for a moment, fresh tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Why? Why did he let go? He could've talked with me…I would have gladly listened to him, helped him get through this…Why?" Thor took her hand in his.

"I wish I knew. I might have done something to stop him from doing this had I but known…I can do nothing now." He said grimly. Sigyn was sobbing again, her slender shoulders convulsing. Thor pulled her into his arms, a couple of his own tears disappearing into her hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Loki…" Sigyn whispered, shivering from the sudden icy breeze. Thor removed his cape from his shoulders and wrapped it around Sigyn, hoping that it might help ward off the chill. Sigyn's shuddering ceased, but the tears still ran freely down her cheeks. She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Loki would've done the very same thing…" she said quietly. Thor nodded. Loki had always been nothing less than the perfect gentleman around Sigyn. He would have gladly given her anything she asked. Thor stood up and offered her his arm.

"Come back to the palace with us. We have much to discuss. You knew Loki better than any of us, and we would gladly hear any tales you wish to tell." Sigyn nodded mutely.

"Yes, my lord." She paused, staring at the empty bench where she and Loki had spent so much time together. She smiled when she remembered that he had still worn her Yggdrasil pendant. Wherever he came to rest, he would be taking a reminder of her with him. She would take comfort in that for many days to come.

*** See Chapter 7 **


	15. Ragnarok

**A/N: So, this is my take on the Ragnarok myth, as told in the Lokasenna. If you're looking for it to end the same way, be warned. I am personally in denial about the whole thing, and if this is unsatisfactory, I give you my deepest apologies. **

**Thanks to A Wild Clover for the reviews, and MacMhuirich for sparking a couple ideas of how to handle this one!**

_Loki had had enough. He was tired of everyone saying that he was all evil. _

_Maybe he was. _

_Maybe they were right. _

_But that didn't make them any better than him. _

_It wasn't like he hadn't tried to mend his ways, but he just couldn't help himself sometimes. They were having a feast tonight. This might prove to be the perfect opportunity to show them all exactly what he thought of them. He smiled. _

* * *

_Somehow, time blurred together, and he stepped through the halls towards the feast hall. He stood in the doorway, and all sounds of merriment ceased. Fandral stood up. _

_ "What is this traitor doing here?" he said. Loki smirked._

_ "Ah, the dandy speaks. And he still speaks nonsense." Fandral practically bristled as a chuckle broke out from the assembled Asgardians._

_ "You betrayed Thor, you usurped the throne. You are not welcome here." Loki's smirk turned into a smile. He glanced over at Thor._

_ "Brother? Will you allow this fool to insult me like this?" Thor merely watched Loki gravely. Loki's eyes narrowed, and he cocked his head to one side. "Thor, don't you remember, in the old times, when we swore our brotherhood anew? Drink you wouldn't touch, unless it had been offered to us both. Where is that willingness to share the cup I've received? If he offers me insult, he has offered it also to you." Thor stood._

_ "No, Loki. No longer. You have pulled one trick too many. Leave us." Loki straightened himself._

_ "Very well, I will leave. But shall I first speak?" He glanced around, and without waiting for a response, he launched into his tirade. _

* * *

_Later he would say that he had no regrets about what he'd said. _

_That would be a lie._

_But then, lying was what he did best. _

* * *

_Dark. Cold and dark. A pit in the depths of the earth, chained by his own son's body to this slab of rock. Then the serpent hanging over him…Drop by drop, venom fell, getting in his eyes, and burning his skin. A ray of light pierced the shadow, revealing Sigyn, escorted by two guards. He closed his eyes._

_She had done nothing wrong. She should have no part in his punishment. The guard threw her to her knees beside him._

_ "Sigyn, why have you come? To mock me like the others? To make light of my punishment? Huh?" he rasped mockingly. Sigyn shook her head, a tear running down her cheek at the sight of her husband._

_ "No. I came to share it." Loki felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. These were real tears, not brought about by the venom._

_ "You shouldn't have come." Sigyn placed a hand on his cheek._

_ "My sons are dead, my daughters are married. What do I have left but you?" She glanced around and saw an old cracked bowl. Picking it up, she held it over her husband's head, catching the venom. She saw the unspoken relief on Loki's face. "Rest awhile. I'm watching over you." Loki nodded, closing his eyes wearily._

_ "Thank you." he whispered. After a moment, he spoke again. "How did you convince the All-father to allow you down here? You do not share in my infamy." Sigyn's lips twitched up in a tired smile._

_ "I do now."_

* * *

Loki jerked awake, cold sweat beading on his face. He took three deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Sigyn sat up in bed and looked down at him.

"What's wrong, Loki?" she whispered. Loki shook his head.

"Do not trouble yourself over it, love." He smiled, hoping to reassure her, but she wasn't buying it.

"It's troubling you. Why will you not share this burden with me?" Loki ran his hand up her arm, and across the silky skin of her shoulder.

"Because it is not yours to bear." He pulled her down into his arms, holding her close, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. She smiled.

"We are husband and wife, are we not?" she asked.

"Of course we are."

"And as such we are well and truly one?"

"That's what we swore in our wedding vows, if I remember correctly…"

"Then, whatever troubles you is also my trouble."

"I would never wish such a burden on you, dear. Leave it be." Sigyn nodded.

"When you do want to talk about it, I will listen." Loki smiled, and closed his eyes, letting sleep reclaim him.

* * *

_He glanced up. The serpent had disappeared, and somehow, he was freed. There was no sign of Sigyn. Something was different now, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was an emptiness. He couldn't feel the presence of anyone, or anything. Thor was dead, thanks to Jormagundar. Odin was dead, courtesy of Fenrir. Who knew how many others had died when Hela and her denizens attacked, bringing fire and plague? _

_He was alone. _

_But then, who was he to complain? _

_Hadn't he always wished for this?_

_ "Loki?" A deep voice rang out across the empty air. Heimdall. Loki turned slowly, to see the gatekeeper standing at the foot of the Bifrost, sword drawn and dripping with blood. _

_ "Heimdall." Loki said simply, his own hand going to his throwing daggers._

_ "What have you done, Loki? Asgard is in ruins and your children are gone." Loki smirked._

_ "It's chaos, Heimdall. Did you expect anything less from me?" Heimdall made no answer. He raised his sword and charged at Loki. The trickster ducked just in time, managing to land a blow on the gatekeeper. They faced off for a moment, and charged again._

_ "Stop! Both of you, please!" A woman cried from the shadows. The two men didn't even pause in their fight. Sigyn pulled herself free of the shadows just in time to see Loki stab the Gatekeeper in the back, leaving the knives in the wound. Heimdall seemed to know that this was his end, so with one mighty stroke, he struck Loki across the chest, leaving a gaping gash. Loki felt no pain, but he did feel his own blood seeping through the riven layers of armor and leather. Heimdall sank to the ground, unable to go on any longer. Loki, however merely fell to his knees, considering the streams of crimson-black pouring from his chest._

_ "NO!" he heard Sigyn cry, and he weakly turned his face to her. She knelt beside him, and pulled him into her arms. "Loki, please, don't do this to me…" Loki merely laughed, a strange gurgling sound._

_ "It's over." He gasped. Sigyn was sobbing by this point, the front of her dress stained with her husband's blood._

_ "No…Loki, what have you done?" she choked out. Loki's eyes looked glazed._

_ "I…" he gasped, and his eyes went blank. Sigyn bit her lip, trying not to cry out her grief. The trickster was dead. But strangely enough, he could still see what was happening. Sigyn set him gently on the ground, folding his hands across his chest. She stood slowly. She glanced over at Heimdall, and his great broadsword. Loki knew what she was planning to do. Sigyn kissed Loki once more on the forehead, and solemnly set the hilt against the ground. Her eyes cast heavenward, she fell upon the sword, her blood mingling with his…The last thing he saw was Sigyn's blank stare as the ravens began to descend…_

* * *

Loki sat up, suddenly awake, his heart racing furiously in his chest. Sigyn slept soundly beside him, and he lay back down, staring at her. The soft moonlight highlighted the curves of her body under the blankets, her eyelashes resting gently on her ivory cheeks, the tangled golden hair spread across the pillow, and the slight parting of her lips as she breathed…How long had it been since he watched her like that? Every part of her seemed a miracle to him.

How had a man such as himself come to earn the love of such a woman? He put and arm around her, trying not to wake her, but he needed the reassurance that she was still alive. She opened her eyes.

"Loki, what's wrong?" she asked, stifling a yawn. Loki smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing, love." He paused. "Promise me, that no matter what happens to me, that you won't do anything desperate." Sigyn allowed Loki to pull her into his arms.

"I promise. But what makes you demand such a promise from me?"

"A nightmare. But I will not allow it to come to pass, if it is within my power." Sigyn settled into his arms, sighing contentedly.

"I am sure you will." She murmured. "I love you, Loki." Loki smiled.

"I know."


	16. Friends?

**A/N: Time skipping again! Oh what fun! This is going back to when Loki and Sigyn first met. According to my little headcanon, they're approximately 13-14 years old. This one doesn't have much to do with mythology, so, sorry about that. Pure fluff. **

* * *

Fandral, Sif, Loki, and Thor were practicing their horsemanship. Thor and Sif were in the lead, Fandral and then Loki followed closely on their heels.

"Come on, Loki! Keep up!" Fandral said tauntingly.

"That's rich, especially coming from you. Your only this close to being behind me, fool." Loki spat as he urged his horse on. Slowly but surely, he gained on the older boy, passing him within seconds. He guided his horse over the jumps and made it back to the starting line, passing up even Thor. He swung down from the saddle, and began walking the horse around to cool him off.

"Excellent riding, brother." Thor called, laughing. He and Sif went towards the stables, leading their horses to the watering trough. Fandral scowled at Loki, and tethered his horse to the fence. The boy (equal in age to a Midgardian 17-year-old) towered over Loki, his face positively furious.

"No one calls me a fool and gets away with it, _boy_."

"You started it." Loki said nonchalantly, hoping that his dismissal might call Fandral off. Hope was in vain. Fandral caught him by the shoulder and roughly turned him to face him.

"I'm going to finish it as well." He snarled. Loki brushed his hand aside.

"You would not dare lay a hand on your prince." He replied, picking up the saddle and starting to carry it away.

"Maybe so, but my prince just went into the barn. All I see out here is a cheating little bastard." Loki whirled around.

"I am the second son of Odin. I hardly think the term 'bastard' applies. You need to study your vocabulary lists…" He was interrupted when Fandral backhanded him across the face, sending him sprawling.

"Little coward. You'd rather spend all your time studying, when you could be learning to fight." He followed up his statement with a vicious kick to the ribs. Loki curled up in a little ball, trying to protect himself.

_Don't let him know how much pain you're in. Don't give him the satisfaction…_

"At least I study useful things." He wheezed. Fandral laughed.

"Magic? Useful in battle? Prove it. Where's your magic now?" He hauled Loki to his feet by his collar. Loki would've collapsed, had Fandral not been holding him up

"Stop, please…stop." Loki cried, his need for relief trumping his desire to act tough. Fandral shook his head.

"STOP IT!" a shrill voice cried. Fandral looked up to see a young girl coming across the practice field. She looked to be about the same age as Loki.

"Oh, are you planning on making me stop? Go home little girl. The coward needs to learn a lesson." The girl shook her head.

"I can't make you do anything. But if you're going to hurt him, I'm next." Fandral glanced between the two.

"What, is he a friend of yours?" The girl stared at Loki wistfully.

"No, but no one deserves this. Shame on you for beating up on someone younger and smaller than you. It's hardly fair." Her golden hair drifted across her face in the breeze. "If you need another chance to prove your so called 'superiority', I'm next. Beat me, blow for blow as you have done to Loki." Fandral considered the speck of a girl before him, and turned back to Loki, whose eyes were closed.

"Fine." He released Loki, allowing the boy to fall to the ground. He quickly untied his horse and swung up into the saddle. The girl rushed over to Loki.

"Are you all right?" she asked, worried. Loki nodded and sat up.

"Why did you do that? He could've decided to beat you too." The girl shrugged, pulling a kerchief from her pocket.

"It doesn't matter what he could've done to me. I'm a little more worried about you at the moment." She said, carefully dabbing away the blood from Loki's lip. He gasped. "Did I hurt you?" the girl asked, withdrawing her hand from his face.

"No, it's not you. It just stings a little." He gritted his teeth. After a moment, he took a closer look at his savior. "What's your name?" he asked quietly.

"I am Sigyn." She answered. Loki smiled.

"Iwaldi's daughter, am I correct?" Sigyn nodded.

"Indeed, my prince." She gingerly touched the bruise forming along Loki's jaw. "What are you going to tell your father?" she asked.

"Oh, the usual. Just me being careless. Seems to work every time." He remarked. Sigyn's brow knit in confusion.

"This has happened before?" Loki refused to look her in the eye. "Loki…You shouldn't have to deal with this. You're a prince, for Yggdrasil's sake." Loki glared at an ant that was crawling up a blade of grass.

"No one cares. And besides, I'll have healed myself by dinnertime. Odin doesn't need to find out." He smiled wryly. "And Fandral says magic is useless. If it weren't for my abilities to hide my injuries, he would've been in trouble a long time ago." Sigyn shook her head.

"You call Fandral a warrior, but he's nothing more than a bully. You need to tell someone, Loki. Someone who can put a stop to this." Loki jerked away from her.

"Oh, and telling on him is going to solve everything, isn't it?" he spat. "He'll know that I told, and he'll make sure to give me a double-portion of his wrath."

"Not if he's punished." Loki scowled at her. Sigyn scowled back. "You know I'm right." She said finally. Loki's gaze dropped to the ground.

"Yes, Sigyn." Sigyn smiled.

"Good, now let's get you to the healers and get those ribs looked at. From what I saw, he kicked you pretty hard." Loki nodded, his pain written clearly across his face. He stood up shakily.

"Very well. Care to come along?" he asked. He sounded as though it hurt to breathe. Sigyn quickly pulled one of his arms across her thin shoulders, lending support to the lanky boy. She was about four inches shorter than him, but she did her best to hold him up.

They got to the healers without incident. Eir immediately began tending to the prince, her expression dark when she heard Sigyn's recounting of what she saw. Loki was worried about what Fandral would do when he learned that he'd told. But when he felt his ribs healing due to Eir's spell, he didn't care any more.

"Thank you Sigyn." He whispered quietly. Sigyn nodded.

"Any time, my friend." Loki opened one eye.

"Friend? You consider me a friend?" he asked, incredulous.

"Well, you're not my enemy. So, yes, I suppose I do. Do you object to that?"

"No."

"Good."


	17. That's Worth a Look

**A/N: More time skipping! Yay! This one takes place right after Loki's fall. So, enjoy!**

Across the span of time and space, Loki fell. How long had he been falling? Would he ever land? Had it been worth letting go? The void was endless, it seemed. Falling, falling, falling faster…Loki closed his eyes, the lack of air not bothering him in the slightest. Then a crushing impact jarred him awake. Pain shot through his left arm and side. He rolled onto his back, groaning. After making sure his limbs would follow orders, he sat up and glanced around. The rocky ground bit his hands. The recesses in the rocks acted like the holes on a flute, and the wind hummed eerily against them. Loki shuddered. The very air seemed to be some sort of poison, and it looked, smelled and tasted of death. For a moment, he wondered if he'd fallen into Niflheim, which wouldn't be_ all_ bad. He hadn't seen Hela for a while, and now they might actually find some common ground now that they'd both been cast out of Asgard. Surely the chance for some sort of revenge might be tempting to her. He heard a loud shout and glanced up to see two armed guards coming towards him. He had never seen anything like them before. He knew that he was not in Niflheim. He'd never seen creatures like this before. Only read about them. He was in Nastrond. A realm only rumored to exist at the very roots of Yggdrasil. The realm neither Heimdall nor Odin could fathom. He was alone here. No one would come to find him, no one would help him…not that he was a stranger to going through things alone.

_But you weren't alone._

**_Yes I was._**

_No. Sigyn stood by you the whole time._

**_Oh, really? Where is she now, huh? She probably thinks you're dead. She can't help you now. _**

_She would if she were here._

**_But she isn't here, you idiot. She isn't coming for you. She doesn't love you anymore._**

_She's still in Asgard. She's still there if I ever come back._

**_You think you're going to go home? After all you've done? I think not._**

_I will find a way back._

Loki felt a sob constrict his throat as he made his resolution. He would find a way home. The guards roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him to his feet. This was it. He was almost certain that he'd never make it home now. They were going to kill him, and leave his body to rot. Well, at least this way, he didn't have to deal with telling Thor that he wasn't really dead.

What awaited him was probably worse than death. The guards threw him to his knees before a high seat. Loki stared up at the figure above him. Tall, brutish, and a weird shade between red and purple…The being who was the only thing more feared in Asgard than even the Jotuns. Thanos. The Mad Titan.

"Who are you?" he hissed. Loki smiled slightly.

"I am Loki."

"What brought you to this realm?"

"I don't know." Thanos eyed him with distaste.

"Oh, I think you do know." He held up his hand, freezing Loki in place without a word. "How did you come here?" Loki felt the pressure building around his legs and chest, like a giant invisible hand was squeezing the breath out of him. "I grow weary of your stubbornness. How did you come to this place?"

"I…fell…" Loki gasped. _Please, I can't breathe…_ Thanos grinned.

"Fell from where? And try not to lie…" Loki gave an involuntary cry as the invisible grip tightened, crushing his ribs. First one, then two…Three ribs gave way under the pressure. He cried out with each sickening pop. Finally, the pressure faded enough to allow him to speak again.

"Asgard…from Asgard…" Suddenly the pressure let up, and he fell to the ground. He coughed, horrified to taste blood in his mouth. He lay there, unmoving. His vision was fading. Maybe this would be the end. He would welcome it.

His hopes were dashed when he felt a hand on his chest. Thanos stood over him. With a quick gesture, the Titan snapped the leather cord the Loki wore around his neck. He held the pendant up to the light, investigating it. He finally tucked it away somewhere among the many plates of armor he wore. Loki moaned in protest. Thanos smiled.

"You treasure that trinket, do you not?" Loki struggled to get onto his knees. His nod was barely perceptible. "A gift from a friend, I suppose?" he sneered. Loki wiped the blood from his mouth. "You have no friends here, little prince. If you wish to get it back, you will do something for me…" Loki shook his head. He'd already fallen this far. He'd be damned if he let them take away his dignity as well.

"No." he managed. Thanos picked him up by the throat.

"You will do this."

"Go to Helheim." Loki spat. Thanos grinned.

"I already have. I just got back." He threw Loki against the wall.

_Pain…so much pain…no, please don't take the pendant…_

Thanos grinned. "I have something I want you to look into. I believe you've heard of it…The Tesseract?" Loki nodded, not caring what he was supposed to look for. He just wanted the pain to stop, and he wanted the necklace back. Yes, he knew what the Tesseract was. It was basically the key to the universe, and the unlimited power it held could open portals into whatever dimensions one wished. Loki had studied it much as a youth. Being a sorcerer, the concept of unlimited energy was an interesting and vital topic. But he had learned that the Tesseract was not to be used lightly. But Thanos didn't need to know that.

"Where is it?" he rasped.

"Midgard. In the keeping of one they call Director Fury. I want you to assess the situation so that we may make our plans." The Titan held out his hand again. Loki winced when he felt his broken ribs snapping back into place, followed by the uncomfortable sensation of the bones healing. He took a gasping breath, and smiled. _He had seen how much Thor loved Midgard…perhaps if he could find a way to convince Thanos to attack that measly realm, and get Thor's attention. Odin would be forced to send the golden prince to come save the day, and bring in the evil monster who had tried to destroy the place he loved so dearly. _

"When do I start?"


	18. Breaking Point

**A/N: Sorry this one's so short. I've just had such a bad case of writer's block for the past week, and I'm hoping that this'll get the feels flowing again. Maybe I'll re-watch Thor and Avengers and see what happens. I'll try to get a new chapter up for some of the others as well, as a belated birthday present for vamp of alium sativum. **

Loki winced as the guard kicked him in the side again. Thanos watched, a cruel smile on his smug face.

"Again." He ordered. Inwardly Loki was crying, begging for mercy, but none would be received, he knew. Another savage kick, and he was gasping for breath. "Beg, little prince. You know you want to." Thanos sneered. "You have failed me, trickster." Loki rolled onto his side, trying to protect himself from the next flurry of blows. "Do you want to know how?"

"How?" Loki asked, struggling to keep his voice level. Thanos conjured an image of a glowing blue cube.

"Because you didn't bring me this. I wanted you to bring me the Tesseract!"

"You never told me to…" Thanos hauled him to his feet, effectively cutting off his words.

"You were within ten feet of it, and you made no move to take it! We may never get such an opportunity again. For this, you must be punished." Loki chuckled humorlessly.

"Was that not what you just did?"

"No…oh-ho-ho no. That was just the beginning." Loki silently resigned himself to his fate. He did not expect what was coming next. Thanos motioned to one of the guards, who bowed and left. He soon returned, dragging in a struggling prisoner with a cowl hiding the face. With a quick motion, the cover was removed. Loki was shocked when he saw Sigyn kneeling on the hard slate floor, her dress tattered, and her hair matted with blood and filth.

"Loki…" she whimpered. Thanos watched the exchange with a satisfied smile. Loki stood up.

"Let her go, please, she has nothing to do with this." He pleaded. Sigyn cowered back into the corner when Thanos took a step towards her.

"Oh, but she has everything to do with this. What will you do for me if I vow to spare her?" Thanos asked. Loki stood for a few seconds, at a complete loss for words. He glanced between his captor and his friend. Thanos nodded to a guard, who then gave Sigyn a stunning blow to the face, sending her sprawling.

"No! Stop! Please, don't." Loki begged.

"Kill her. She's useless, I guess." Thanos ordered nonchalantly. One of the guards pulled her up by the hair at the nape of her neck. A short silver dagger appeared out of nowhere.

"PLEASE! I'll do anything! ANYTHING YOU ASK! Please…just don't…don't hurt her." Loki fell to his knees before the Titan, clutching at the hem of his tunic.

"Good boy." Thanos crooned, truly pleased at the sight of the Asgardian kneeling before him. "I want you to swear it. Swear that you will bring me the Tesseract, that you will lead my army, and that your loyalty is mine."

"I swear." Loki whispered, barely audible, but it was enough to please the Titan.

"Release her." He ordered coldly. The guard nodded and suddenly, Sigyn flickered, and disappeared. Loki clutched at her, but his hands touched nothing. It was an illusion.

"NO!" That was the moment Loki broke.

_An illusion…_

_A trick._

_A lie._

_He had just committed a most grievous treason against the realms. All for a lie. _

That day, Loki swore he'd never allow his emotions to rule his actions. Sentiment was something to be avoided at all costs. As the Other placed the scepter into his grasp, he smiled.

Power had no feelings. Power felt no remorse. Power just _was_. He _was_ power.

No pain could sway him from his task, nothing would take away his need for revenge. He would make Thor pay for all the empty praise that should've belonged to him. Odin would wonder what hit him when all was said and done. The realms would quake in fear before him. Even Thanos would fall before him. He looked forward to that day.


	19. Chivalry?

**A/N: First off, you will note that this one is not from the mythology at all. **

**This one comes from personal experience. (What? I had to vent somehow…) Problems with male co-workers; I'm sure I don't need to say much more than that.**

**In the story timeline, Sigyn and Loki are the equivalent of 15-16 years old.**

Loki watched as Sigyn walked towards him. She had been crying, he could tell, but he wouldn't bring it up unless she did. She wordlessly threw her arms around his shoulders. He awkwardly stroked her hair, guiding her over to the bench. He didn't mind it when she wanted to be this close to him, but he usually liked to know why.

"What is it, Sigyn?" he whispered. Sigyn shook her head.

"It's—it's nothing." She hiccupped, sobs threatening to bubble to the surface. Loki put a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"It's not wise to lie to the Lie-smith." He chided. He knew he shouldn't be proud of his new moniker, but for some reason he was. "Tell me, please." Sigyn clung to him a little tighter.

"Fandral." Loki's eyes narrowed. Knowing his so-called 'friend's' tendencies with women, it didn't take much imagination to deduce what had happened. Normally, Loki wouldn't have given a damn, but this was Sigyn that had been objectified. She may not have had the beauty of the other Asgardian girls, but she did have certain, shall we say 'charm'. And that was not something to be ignored. His friend was so much more than some warrior-apprentice's plaything.

"I shall have a few words with him." He growled. Sigyn looked horrified.

"Don't humiliate me, Loki. He might turn it around and say that I was the one who initiated it…" Loki smiled.

"Oh, he's the only one who will be humiliated. Believe me. What exactly did he do?"

"He touched me. It might have only been an accident, but I know the way he is, and how much he hates you, and he knows how close we are…I don't know, I might just be overreacting…"

"Touched you? I swear if he ever does so again without your consent, I shall skin him alive." He pulled her close again, inhaling deeply, enjoying the scent of her hair, and her warmth against his chest. He thought about something. "Does being this close to me ever bother you the way that Fandral does?" Sigyn shook her head.

"No. You may have a reputation as a bit of a sneak, but I trust you. I prefer your open friendship to Fandral's underhanded flirting."

"What did he do to you?" Loki asked, whispering, hoping that he wasn't making her too uncomfortable. Sigyn seemed to relax into his arms, just allowing him to hold her.

"It was in the feast hall, after luncheon. I was helping the other maidens clear the tables before dessert was brought out. He pretended to reach for something that I was leaning over. His hand brushed against…against my chest." She was starting to cry again. Loki felt like he could just about explode with rage. If Fandral so much as looked at Sigyn ever again, he would wish he'd never had the misfortune of being born.

"Believe me, I have something in mind. Dry your tears, dear girl. I think it may be time to show him just how useful magic is…" he smiled, a spark appearing in his eyes. Sigyn nodded, wiping her cheeks with the spare cloth of her sleeve.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked, a smirk slowly crawling across her face. Loki thought about it for a moment.

"It won't be too gory, I promise you."

* * *

The next day, Sigyn and Loki were in the barn, taking care of their horses, when Thor and his friends came through the narrow halls. Fandral did his best to seem nonchalant as he brushed past Sigyn, making sure that his hand somehow came into contact with her waist. Loki saw her bite her lip and saw the angry flush come to her cheeks. Loki nodded a quick reassurance. He dropped his currycomb and summoned what little powers he had control over, and picked Fandral up off the ground. The young warrior gave a startled cry as he found himself floating three feet off the ground with no one holding him. Thor and the others were too far away to be helpful. Loki turned him to face him. He felt his energy draining at a prodigious rate. This spell was quite taxing…

"I believe you owe someone an apology." Fandral glared at the trickster.

"For what? I did nothing." Loki gritted his teeth and forcibly threw the older boy against the empty stall door. Fandral hit the stone floor with a groan. Loki pounced on him and pulled him to his feet. The last two years had given him the advantage of height (not by much, but just enough) and he raised Fandral up to be on eye-level with him.

"Apologize to Sigyn, wretch. I saw what you did." Fandral struggled to get loose from the vise-like grip that held his collar. Sigyn stared at Loki, wide-eyed. She'd never seen him resort to physical means of settling disputes, so, this side of Loki was completely new to her. She wasn't sure whether she should be touched, or worried for Fandral's life. But then, the young man had treated her like one of the common girls who always seemed to flock after him. He deserved it, she decided. Seeing him helpless like this was immensely satisfying.

"I'm sorry…" he gasped. Loki shoved him back against the stall.

"Now listen closely. I'm only going to say this once, and I'll use small words so you'll understand." Loki loosened his grip and allowed the older boy to regain his footing. "Are you listening?" Loki backhanded him across the face. Fandral grunted in pain, clutching his nose as red began to seep down his lip.

"I'm listening…" Loki grinned and released his victim.

"Good. You will not touch her again, unless the situation truly calls for it. Meaning, you are not to make any advances of the physical kind, nor will you treat her like one of your worshippers. It's only because of her words on your behalf that I don't outright kill you, so you owe her your gratitude. Am I clear?" Fandral was still nursing his bloodied nose, so it took him a while to respond.

"Inescapably so…"

"Good. Because if you touch her again, with ill intent…Let me just say that the vultures have to eat too." Loki released the spell, feeling dizzy. But he felt he had gotten the point across. Fandral limped off. Loki turned to Sigyn.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." he said, bowing slightly. Sigyn suppressed a smile.

"Apology accepted. I didn't realize you felt so strongly about my honor." Loki stopped short. Neither did he, now she mentioned it.

"I…well…uh…" Sigyn put a finger across his lips.

"Thank you." She stood on tiptoe, and kissed him on the cheek. Then she whirled around and left. Loki watched her go, feeling as though time had frozen. He shook himself from his trance, and turned to look at the horse. It stared back at him evenly, munching on hay. Loki pulled an apple from his pocket and held it out to the creature

"You saw nothing. Understand?"

**A/N: Next chapter, I'll get back to the mythology. Sorry about this one. I just had to get it off my chest. And Loki bribing the horse to keep a secret was just too good to pass up. Especially since this a couple years prior to the Sleipnir incident...And did anyone catch the "Princess Bride" reference? Loki hugs to those that do. **


End file.
